Alone But Never Forgotten
by MaidenAliceMichaelis
Summary: Some were taken from me. I was taken from some. I can't stand this any longer. I want revenge. I want closure. I want . . . something that should never belong to me. But, will I still obtain it? And with it, will there come more?
1. Tree Of Sorrow

_**~Chapter 1: Tree Of Sorrow~**_

_**Wrapped up in a hundred sins and a thousand darkness**_

_**They take over this solitary me as time goes on**_

_**More than words and more than answers this certain warmth**_

_**We yearn and seek for comes from these fallen tears**_

* * *

><p><em>Papa? What did I do wrong? Papa? Forgive me! I'm sorry! Please! Papa!<em>

_A knife shines silver in the moonlight as it rises high and falls with such a force that the only thing heard is a quick scream, and the sound of bones cracking from how much pressure was used. He really wanted her dead._

_He really wanted _me _dead._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly and stared up at the tree I had taken shade under. The wind blew gently as I continued to stare at the tree. It was a strange tree. A tree no one approached because they said it held strange powers. A tree with purple leaves instead of green, and black bark instead of brown.<p>

The Tree Of Sorrow, as I call it. You see, this is the same tree I was buried under. No funeral. No tears. No flowers. No coffin. I was just buried. They made a hole, and threw me in. To this day, I do not know what his intentions were.

Oh, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mary Michaelis. But I have recently changed my last name to Baskerville for I have been adopted.

After awakening in the ground, I panicked. Of course, there was dirt all around me, so how was I to move? I began to scream and miraculously, someone heard me. A man with a dark aura. It shocked me how a man like him would save me in the first place, but he did, and soon, adopted me.

That man's name is, Glen Baskerville.

I live with him in his large mansion, located in the center of a beautiful city named Sablier. He pushes for information on my past, but I stay quiet and pretend I do not remember. But of course I remember. How could something like that be forgotten?

"Mary."

I blinked three times and sat up.

"A women should not lay like that," Glen instructed sternly.

"Y-yes," I stuttered and rose to my feet, dusting off my dress. I looked at Glen and noticed his aura seemed a little brighter than usual. Soon I realized it was not actually Glen's aura, but someone's pure aura mixing into his. I peeked behind my stepfather and my eyes landed on a tall, lean man with golden hair and emerald eyes.

I curtsied and lost my footing slightly. How embarrassing. "N-nice to meet you sir," I muttered.

I could feel Glen's death glare. "What are you doing here, Mary? Have I not forbidden you from coming here?"

I looked to the side. He had, but I ignored his orders. He wanted me away from this place. Glen said if I didn't remember anything the first few times I came here, than there was no reason at all for me to repeatedly return.

"Forgive me," I whispered.

The blonde behind Glen smiled widely and clapped his hands together. "Glen, do not be so cruel to the girl. She just loves this rare tree, just like us."

He walked ahead of Glen and grabbed both my hands softly in his large gloved ones. My face flushed slightly, but I glared at the man to make it go away.

"I am Jack Vessalius. It is a pleasure to meet you."

V-Vessalius? As in the Vessalius household? Oh dear! I will truly be scolded later on! This man saw me lying like some nut on the ground. Oh dear! Of course I am being sarcastic. I could care less who this man is. And the Vessalius family is looked down upon.

"I am Mary Baskerville," I muttered.

Jack's eyes widened and he blinked twice. "Baskerville?"

"Jack, let her go," Glen said, walking past us in a dark, swift movement. He sat down, his back leaning on the rare tree.

"Baskerville?" Jack asked again.

I looked over at Glen and he nodded. My attention returned to the weird blonde. "Yes. Mary Baskerville, Glen's daughter."

"Daughter? My, my! Glen, why have you not told me about this?"

I rolled my eyes.

"But . . . ?" Jack began looking between Glen and I. "You do not really resemble one another."

"She is adopted," Glen informed.

"Oh, I see," Jack mumbled and smiled at me sweetly. "I hope we can become great friends, Maymay."

"Maymay?" my eyebrow twitched slightly in irritation. I turned to Glen. "He is quite annoying."

My stepfather nodded. Jack didn't seem to take offense and just laughed, releasing my hands from his grip. He walked over to Glen and sat next to him. I guess now is time for me to go.

I curtsied once more and twirled on my heels. I left quietly, no complaints. Last time I went against Glen, it did not end well. I received a slap in the face and a good, stern scorning.

I groaned and walked back to the mansion.

_Papa! Papa! Look what I have! Flowers, just for you! Do you like them Papa? _

I gasped as those words entered my mind. Images of me as a child filled my brain. I ran to a man and handed him a bouquet of black and purple flowers. Flowers I had seen before. I looked over my shoulder. Already nothing but small dots, I looked at Glen and Jack, then up at the tree. Yes! There they were! Those flowers from my vision!

"How could I reach such things?" I asked myself. "They are up so high. And why would I be so close to the Baskerville estate?"

I shrugged and continued my way back to the mansion. Everything was in the past, not point in staying behind. That will only bother me.

_Papa, we'll be together forever, right? Our family is so strong, we will never separate. The Michaelis family will never be pulled apart._

I chuckled. Now that memory was one I continued to think of. Of course, I could not see my father's face, but it doesn't bother me. I bet he was a man who's eyes possessed nothing but sin. After all, he did kill me. In cold blood. Then he threw me under that tree, no regrets.

Whatever. It doesn't bother me one bit. Like I said, all in the past.

"Mary! Mary!"

I looked up and head butted with someone, hard. We both fell back. I winced at the pain and before I could look at who had bumped into me, arms wrapped around my neck and someone's cheek pressed against my tightly.

"A-Alice!" I shouted.

She giggled. So I was dealing with happy Alice at the moment. Dang. I prefer the other Alice, she is more mature and more fun to be around.

"Mary, have you seen Jack?" she asked and pulled away, her amethyst eyes wide with amusement.

Glen never explained this girl to me. Ever since I arrived, she has been here. He keeps her away in a tower, pretty much locker her up in it. He gives her many toys, and even a cat, but it never seems to be enough for her. She wants more. She _needs _more. That is why, whenever I can, I visit her. I mean, we are the same age. I would not be able to bear living the way she does, so I try my best to make things better.

I looked behind me. "He is at the Tree Of Sorrow with Glen." Alice knew about the tree. I trusted her because I knew she didn't like Glen. So I told her about myself. That seem to bring us closer to one another.

"Aw. If Glen sees me, he'll get mad at me."

I nodded. "Well, then . . ." not really sure what to say here.

Alice sighed and rose to her feet. "Oh well. I suppose I can do nothing."

Someone began laughing behind us. I looked over Alice's shoulder and froze slightly. My dear friend followed my gaze and gasped.

"Vincent," we gasped in unison.

He was opening and closing a pair of scissors in his hand, that evil grin of his on his face. "My, my. Glen will not be happy knowing you are outside of the tower again, Alice. And you, Mary, shouldn't you be figuring out ways to raise your dignity in this place?"

I glared at the little brat. I may not be blood, but I had just as much dignity as Glen himself. No one looked down on me, and some even feared me as much as Glen.

"Or will Glen not like his mistress fluttering about?"

I sneered at the boy and took a step closer to him, Alice put her arms out in front of me to hold me back. "You little . . . Ugh! Glen is my father you ignorant little devil!"

His smile widened and he turned to leave. But not before saying one more thing. "Oh, a maid came up to me, she wanted me to tell you that someone sent you a gift. It is in your room."

"Huh?"

Vincent left after that. Oh, how I wish I could just tear his little head off. I would feed it to Cheshire!

"Ignore him, Mary. You know he always talks like that to get us mad."

"But to say such a thing about Glen," I sneered.

"Why do you care? He is a cruel man."

"But he still took me in. If it were not for him, I would most likely be rotting in the ground."

"I doubt it."

"What?" I turned to Alice. Her eyes seemed distant for a moment. She stared up into the sky, mouth slightly agape. "Alice?" I asked. Just then, she closed her mouth and looked down at me again. Her eyes seemed a little darker. The other Alice has arrived.

"You would have rotted long ago," she went onto explaining in a more mature tone. "You said you were stabbed. Directly in the heart. So hard, your spine was even broken from the blow. Yet, here you are, standing before me perfectly fine."

I bit my lip. How many times have I thought about that? How many times have I wondered why I'm not dead? Many times. Pretty much every night before going to bed. I would sit on my windowsill, staring up at the moon wondering why I was still alive.

"You are not human," Alice stated calmly. As if it was something she dealt with everyday.

"I am human."

"You don't even believe that."

I glared at the floor, my cheeks burning in embarrassment. "Whatever," I grumbled.

"What do you think you are?"

I looked up at my best friend. "Honestly? I don't know."

Alice smiled calmly. Her eyes closed, head tilted downwards slightly. "Well, when you find out, I want in."

I chuckled. "Of course you would."

She opened her eyes, that cocky look in her eyes. "Now. I want some meat. Coming?"

I sighed. "Whatever. I guess."

We intertwined our arms and walked off to go bother the chefs. When Alice wanted meat, she got it. There were not ifs, heys, or buts about it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have reposted the story! And I must say, I like it much better than the last time. Alright, to all the people who used to read Alone But Never Forgotten, Mary is Alice. It's just, I thought two Alices was confusing, so I changed her name to Mary. And SHE IS NOT A MARY-SUE SO DON'T EVEN THINK SHE IS! Title of chapter and lyrics from Kanon Wakeshima's song, Tree Of Sorrow. Alright ^^ Please review, and look forward to the next chapter.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	2. Your Shining Words

_**~Chapter 2: Your Shining Words~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Overflowing feelings softly fill with smiles<strong>_

_**The wish I chased after is in the tempest...**_

_**The voice that calls me is the same as always. That never-changing smile of yours colors you.**_

_**I feel it as if I were a child**_

_**If you embraced me, could I see the future...?**_

* * *

><p>Glen Baskerville. Considered a loner by many. He likes to be alone, in his own little world, thinking. What he thinks about, no one knows. Why he likes to be alone, no one can answer that either. Not even me. But, that is mainly because Glen isn't always alone. Sometimes I am by his side. Other times, it is Jack Vessalius who is by his side.<p>

"Mary."

I snapped out of my thinking and looked up at my step-father as he leaned against the tree. Not the Tree Of Sorrow, no, a different tree.

"Yes, Father?"

"You received a gift yesterday, correct?"

I nodded, remembering the black box with a hot-pink ribbon. I never did open it. There was no card from who I received it from anyways.

"Have you opened it?"

"No."

"Good. Do not open it just yet."

"Huh?" Glen sat down and footsteps could be heard in the distance, running towards us. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I will tell you in the future."

Just then, someone burst out of a near by bush, "Glen! Help! Hide me from Lotti!"

Jack Vessalius in the flesh. What an annoying and loud man. How is Glen friends with him? I mean, I know opposites attract, but this is just . . . Wait! Lotti? Who is Lotti?

"You should not bother Charlotte so much," Glen said solemnly.

Lotti . . . Was Charlotte? Vessalius gave her a nickname? Weird. Very weird. She hardly lets me call her Charlotte, let alone a nickname.

"Oh. Hello there, Mary," Jack said, his emerald eyes landing on me where I sat in a small flower bed of different color carnations.

I nodded recognition but stayed silent. I guess you can say I am like Glen when it comes to things like this. I like things silent. Maybe that is why Glen allows me to be around him so much.

Jack took a seat on the opposite side of Glen and smiled up at the sky. How was it possible for someone to be so happy?

Quite annoying.

"Hey, Glen?" Jack asked.

"Yes?"

I began to pick at the flowers around me as they spoke, trying to make a nice crown to give to Alice later. Depending on who she might be, I used pink and dark purple carnations. That way, both Alice's would be happy.

I noticed that the men's voices got lower, making it harder to hear. Glen shook his head and Jack nodded. Then, both their eyes landed on me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Maymay," Jack said, using that annoying nickname of his. "would you like to go on a walk with me?" he was smiling from ear to ear, his eyes wide and shining.

Was he serious? Me? Why me? Then again, I did get a certain feeling that Jack was a flirt. Hmm. I wonder how many girls he has taken on a walk today.

"You may accept if you wish, Mary," Glen spoke.

I looked between the two men for a moment, then at the flower crown in my hands. I suppose I can make another one later. I rose to my feet.

"Alright," I murmured and brushed off the bottom of my dress.

Jack clapped both his hands together. "Thank you so much, Mary."

I should have said no. But, oh well, no way I can change it now. I looked down at the Baskerville and he nodded once more. Jack grabbed my wrist gently and quickly pulled me away. We left the Baskerville estate by carriage and arrived at a large park.

"You were adopted, yes?" Jack asked.

I nodded. "A year ago."

"You seem to have made quite an impact on Glen."

"What do you mean?" I stared up at the blonde as he looked straight ahead. Our arms intertwined as we walked down one of the paths.

"Before you arrived, only I was allowed around him. But now, so are you." he smiled down at me. "Thank you."

"For what? I haven't done anything.""You have given him another friend. Thank you for that."

I blushed slightly and stared down at the ground. "I didn't even realize I had done something so strange and rare. Glen has always allowed me around him, ever since I came."

"It is another amazing thing that he has not made you a maid."

"I asked him too, but he said it would be better if I were his daughter."

Jack and I stopped walking. He bent down and grabbed a rock before skipping it across the water. "Hey, Mary, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

Jack chuckled. "No. Something else."

"Go ahead."

His smile disappeared and he narrowed his gaze on the beautiful blue lake. "Glen, does he seem . . .different from when you first met him?"

"Different?"

Jack nodded. I thought about that. Now that he mentioned it, Glen did seem darker. His aura flared at moments even though nothing triggered it. He spends more time on the piano then before, always playing the same song. Lacie.

"A little. Why?"

Jack nodded and looked down at me. "Mary, would you like to live at the Vessalius estate?"

Eh? W-what? No way! He has to be joking! We just met yesterday, and that was only for a short amount of time, and then today, and we've hardly spoken about anything.

The blonde continued to smile at me sweetly. Oh my goodness, he was serious!

"U-uh . . . This is so sudden," I stuttered.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I really want you to."

Why? Why would anyone like a girl like me? I'm repulsive, rude, and I never know how to shut my mouth. I embarrass myself all the time and actually hate myself a little. Why would Jack want me to live with him.

Then again, it isn't like he is asking to marry me. He just wants me to live at his house. That is what Glen did we Charlotte, I heard. And Fang and the others.

"But . . . What about Father?" I asked.

"He won't mind. Trust me."

Strangely, I want to say yes. I really do. But . . . I don't want to leave my new family either. I'll see Alice less. And Glen? When will I see him again? I hardly see him now as it is.

"Jack . . . I . . ."

He leaned down and gripped my chin between his thumb and index finger and pulled my lips to his. I was shocked. Doing something like this? In public?

But . . . His kiss . . . Is so . . .

I closed my eyes, relishing in the feel of his lips on mine. My first kiss and it is with a Vessalius. Not even I suspected something like this. Never.

Jack pulled his lips away, our eye not breaking contact. "Please, Mary?"

I do, but I don't. But . . . What would Glen want?

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Mary, you are a noblewomen now. Understand?"<strong>_

_**I nodded. Having just been adopted yesterday, I stood in Glen's study in a beautiful black and blue gown. My black hair was pulled into a high ponytail. **_

"_**If a man wishes to have you, it is your decision if you wish to go with him."**_

"_**But, isn't it the father's decision?" I asked worriedly.**_

_**Glen looked up at me, his purple eyes stern, but a little caring. "I want you to be different from the other women is the damn time. Independence is key. Understand?"**_

_**I nodded.**_

"_**So you will make your own decisions, not me."**_

_**At that time, I thought it was because he really did want me to be independent. But as I got to know Glen more, I realized it was because he just simply did not have enough time for such matters. So me taking things in my own hands was a way to give him less to worry about.**_

* * *

><p>I looked up at Jack and smiled. "Alright."<p>

He smiled and leaned in for another kiss. The flirtatious third son of the Vessalius family, the self-paced music box maker of the family, was kissing me. The only daughter of the Baskerville family, the rude, independent girl who got everything done as quickly as possible.

Opposites do attract after all.

* * *

><p>Jack was right about Glen. He approved me moving into the Vessalius home. I had to start packing tomorrow for I would be gone by the end of the week. Alice wasn't happy about it, in fact, she was furious.<p>

"Jack! You're moving in with Jack?"

I winced at her tone and nodded. "Yes."

"Mary!" she exclaimed from where she sat, placing her drawings down for a moment. "I was supposed to be with Jack!"

"Huh?"

"He said he would take me to see the rose bushes in his estate." she had her eyes glued to the floor.

My stomach filled with guilt, making me wish I had said no. "I'm sorry Alice. I didn't know."

"Still! You know how much he visits! I should have known I would feel something towards him!" Alice glared at me. "I thought we were friends."

"We are!" I protested. "We're sisters!"

"No! Not anymore! I'm happy you're leaving, Mary! Now I don't ever have to see you again!"

I bit my lip and blinked ferociously to hold back tears. "Fine," I said stubbornly and stomped out of the tower. "If that's what you want," I murmured when I had gotten outside. I didn't bother to look back on that tower. If she never wanted to see me again, I would leave with all the dignity I had.

"Mary!" I looked up and saw Jack running towards me. He smiled sweetly at me. "Are you excited?"

I forced a smile on my face and nodded. But Jack was smart and saw right through my charade.

"What's wrong?" his smile faded from his face.

I shook my head, still trying to keep the tears at bay. "Nothing."

He stared at me for a moment, a serious look on his face. Jack grabbed my hand tightly and pulled me to his chest. His arms wrapping around me and I clutched his shirt. Jack's embrace seemed to take away all the negative feelings I had just been through.

I smiled. Jack was like my sun, wasn't he?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Title and lyrics from Nana Mizuki's song Heart-Shaped Chant. Please review.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	3. 4 O'Clock

_**~Chapter 3: 4 o'clock~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 o'clock<strong>_

_**4 o'clock**_

_**Never let me sleep**_

_**I close my eyes and pray**_

_**For the garish light of day**_

_**Like a frightened child I run**_

_**From the sleep that never comes**_

* * *

><p>I stared out the window of my new room. A room just across from Jack's.<p>

I sighed and stared up at the moon. The clock downstairs chimed four in the morning. I just couldn't sleep. The nightmare from earlier had scared me deeply. It was just . . . So vivid. So real. I felt everything. Heard everything. Tasted everything. Saw everything. Smelled everything.

I placed my hand over my right eye, feeling the burn from my dream still there. "He ripped it out. . . And burned it," I whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My own father. He ripped my eye out in a fit of rage and threw it into the fire place. It was so strange, my eye was gone, detached from my body, yet I still felt every ounce of pain as it hit the flames. I screamed, begging him to stop, but he wouldn't. I curled into a small ball, a hand over the hole in my head, blood pouring onto the floor.<strong>_

_**Someone opened the door and entered the room. The footsteps approached me and a blanket was tossed on top of my body. Someone began to whisper sweet words to me, trying to calm me down. **_

"_**If you continue to scream and cry, he will make things worse. Please, stop."**_

_**My loud wails turned into low whimpers and the person praised me for my willpower. I wanted to look at the person, but when I moved the blanket away, the nightmare ended.**_

* * *

><p>It was obvious sleep would not come my way for sometime now. I looked around the room, my eyes landing on the two gifts still left unopened. I was waiting for Glen to tell me to open them. Even if I lived in the Vessalius home, I still listened to my step-father.<p>

I sighed again and headed over to my bed, pulling the covers over my head and curling into a small ball, trying my best to fall asleep. But after twenty minutes of no success, I threw the blankets off and headed over to my closet, grabbing my black cloak. I put it on and headed outside to the rose garden.

It was quiet, of course. No one was here except for myself. The wind blew harshly, making me slightly cold.

There was a light whimpering noise and I turned my head to the side slightly. But it was only a few small animal scurrying around. It was funny, they looked as if they were playing a game. I walked over to them, but they ran off. I never was good with animals.

"Mary . . . Why are you out here so late?"

I smiled back at Jack. "I can't sleep."

He hair was loose for once, and messy from his previous slumber. He was wearing a baggy white shirt and white trousers. His eyes bore into mine and he took a step closer, grabbing my hand in his. Jack wasn't wearing his gloves, his skin was so warm.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

I bit my lip and nodded. "Yes."

Jack pulled my arm and I fell into his grip. His arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace. "Mary, if you ever have a nightmare, please tell me. No matter what time it is. Please?"

My face burning, I nodded and hugged him closely.

* * *

><p>I chuckled. She has grown so much since I last saw her. A beauty indeed. She doesn't seem to know what she is, though. How troublesome.<p>

Well, the time is arriving slowly. Soon everything will be revealed to you, Claudia.

* * *

><p>Jack held my hand tightly as we walked back into the mansion. But instead of going to my room, he pulled me into his. Jack turned to me and took off my cloak, draping it over the desk chair.<p>

"You can sleep in my room tonight, alright, Mary?"

I nodded and looked away, my face still blushing uncontrollably. "Thank you."

Jack chuckled and pulled me to the bed. The blanket covered both of us and I curled up to Jack. He was so warm. I heard him chuckle and his arms wrapped around me, pulling me to his chest. His cheek rested on the crown of my head and I stayed awake long enough to hear his breathing deepen and slow just a bit.

Morning arrived sooner than I wanted. I woke up, but Jack wasn't next to me anymore. I sat up and looked around the room, but it was completely empty. Where did he go? Why leave without telling me anything?

I sighed and climbed out of bed. I grabbed my cloak and headed across the hall to my room. I dressed quickly, combing through my black hair, and ran outside. Jack wasn't in the garden but Gilbert and Vincent were.

I loved Gilbert. He was just so cute and sweet. He saw me and smiled.

"Lady Mary!"

I giggled, but something jolted in my mind.

_That name. Why does it feel . . . Weird. Mary. That does not feel like my name all of a sudden. But . . . Of course it is my name. It is the name I awoke with. The name I remember._

I shrugged it off and hugged the little black-haired boy. "Good morning, Gilbert." I kissed his little forehead and noticed Vincent glaring at me. What? He wasn't the only one who adored Gilbert.

"Lady Mary, Jack is in his study if you're wondering," Vincent said in a cocky tone.

I nodded at him. "Thank you. But I want to play with you two at the moment."

"No, no," Vincent said stubbornly.

"Come on, Vincent," Gilbert chuckled. "Lady Mary is a lot of fun."

I nodded. "Let's play hide-and-seek."

"Alright. I'll seek," Vincent said.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "No. I'll seek. You two hide." If I let him seek, he'll never come looking for me. I can just see it now. Ugh! Evil child.

Gilbert nodded and pulled on his little brother's arm. Vincent was a little reluctant to go, but soon gave in since Gilbert wanted to play. That boy could never say no to his brother. How cute.

* * *

><p>"A child born from sin. A child born from purity, but tainted with sin. We are both very different."<p>

I watched her run around, playing with two children. Calling herself Mary. What a distasteful name. I like her real name. Much prettier.

I sighed and snapped my fingers, the images before me closing in and freezing on Claudia's pretty face. From her black hair, to her hot pink eyes, to her pretty red lips. Everything about her is so perfect. But others see nothing but flaws.

Every single person here sees her as a mistake. Someone who should have never been born. Someone who never belonged here in the first place.

She'll show them all. Just watch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry to make things short, but I don't know what to write here. So, yeah. Thank you everyone who reads, alerts, and reviews this story. I love all of you. Especially EllaHello2, you're my buddy! ^^ Title and lyrics from the song 4 O'clock by Emilie Autumn.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	4. Comatose

_**~Chapter 4: Comatose~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hate feeling like this<strong>_

_**I'm so tired of trying to fight this**_

_**I'm asleep and all I dream of**_

_**Is waking to you**_

* * *

><p><em>Claudia . . . Claudia . . . Come . . . Hurry . . . <em>

"_**I'm not Claudia. My name is Mary."**_

_Claudia . . . Come . . . The end is near_

"_**What end? Hello? Hello! Answer me!"**_

_Claudia . . . _

"Mary? Mary."

I gasped and stared up at Jack. His bare hand cupping the side of my face. Have I snuck into his room again? Wow. This is the fifth time this week. My nightmares are becoming more frequent.

"Are you okay?" he asked, emerald eyes boring into my hot pink ones.

I nodded and looked out the window. The sun wasn't fully in the sky yet. It was just beginning to turn gray, the stars and moon fading from view slowly. Did I wake Jack up?

I looked back at him. "Was I sleep talking again?" I muttered.

He shook his head and smiled. "Sleep tossing."

"Sorry," I whispered and sat up.

Jack blinked twice in confusion. "For what?"

"Waking you."

He laughed. "It's fine, Mary."

That name. It is starting to feel distant. It is starting to feel . . . As if it doesn't belong to me. But it does. It is the name I remembered when I awoke. Did I remember the wrong name?

I sighed and patted Jack's head. His eyes holding confusion at my action. Usually I did this when he was being dramatic about something and I wanted to calm him down, but this time, I was using it to say, "Good night."

"Huh? You want me to go back to sleep?"

I nodded and laid back down, pulling the blanket over my head. "Gilbert said you had a busy day tomorrow, well, today."

I heard Jack chuckle and he pulled the blanket up so I could see his face again. "Sleep can wait. Do you want to tell me about your nightmare, Mary?"

I shook my head.

"They are happening more than usual."

I nodded.

He sighed dramatically. "So you won't tell even me? I feel heartbroken. My sweet Maymay won't tell me what is scaring her. How am I to protect you if you won't tell me what to protect you from? You make me feel useless, Maymay. I feel empty now. So empty."

I giggled at his act and he winked at me.

"It was nothing," I assured and propped myself up a little. "It didn't make any sense, anyways."

Jack smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Alright." he pulled the blanket over his head too so that we were both under. He grabbed one of my hands and placed it on his cheek, closing his eyes.

A blush came to my face as he brought his face closer to mine, grabbing my chin softly and pressing our lips together. Jack's hand rested on my hips, bringing my nightgown up and revealing my underwear. His fingers went under the lace, preparing to take the fabric off when I stopped him.

"N-no," I panted. It was bad enough I took the man Alice loved, but . . . To make love to him as well . . . I couldn't do it.

"Are you sure, Mary?" Jack's voice sounded deeper, huskier. I looked into his emerald eyes, now full of lust. Why did he love me? Why not Alice? He knew her more. Not me.

I nodded and turned away, curling into a half-way fetus position. Jack let out a deep breathe and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back to him. His head rested on my shoulder.

"Why do you blame yourself?" he asked.

"For what?"

"For me choosing you and not Alice."

I took in a sharp breathe, my body stiffening. Jack rubbed my stomach.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

"I fell in love with you, Mary."

I glared ahead. "Why not Alice? Why didn't you fall for her?"

Jack didn't answer. His breathing grew slower and heavier. I sighed, he fell asleep. Great. I closed my eyes, hoping I wouldn't have another nightmare, but just a dream.

* * *

><p>"Damn. So close." I sighed and traced my finger along the mirror. Her sweet dreaming face. But . . . That man . . . That blonde . . . "He must go."<p>

I walked over to the portal and walked through. I looked around, fixing my trench coat as I walked into the mansion. No one paid me any mind. I have been coming here for a while now, they are all used to me. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," his voice boomed.

I chuckled and walked inside. "Is that anyway to treat me . . . Glen Baskerville."

* * *

><p>I ran through the Baskerville estate. Glen was in his study, Jack was being tortured by Charlotte. I giggled at her face once she saw him. The way her eyebrow twitched in irritation. I quickly ran out the room, laughing as I heard her tackle Jack.<p>

I was about to knock on the door when I heard Glen speaking to someone.

"Who's that?" I whispered once I heard the other male voice.

I pressed my ear to the door to hear what they were talking about.

"What are you saying?"

"You and I both know there is nothing for me after I grant you your wish. I know the truth, Glen."

I heard Glen growl. "Fine. Then what do you want instead?"

"I'm pretty sure you know."

There was a pause. "I know," Glen finally muttered. "She is prepared."

"As she should be."

She? Who's she? Charlotte? Lily? Alice? . . . Me? No. It couldn't be me. I was living at the Vessalius home now. I was no longer able to be given away. As far as others were concerned, I had been taken. Even if it wasn't marriage yet.

"When will you take her?" Glen didn't sound phased.

"Tomorrow."

"I see. I will tell the others so things can get prepared."

"I'll be back by noon tomorrow."

Chairs scooted and I jumped away from the door, hiding behind a pillar. Someone came out of the study. He wasn't looking my way, so I couldn't make out his features. He walked away and Glen stepped out of the study next. I snuck away, changing my mind on visiting Glen.

I ran to the Tree Of Sorrow, I'm not one-hundred percent sure why, but I just did. I walked up to the black bark and pressed my hand against it, panting for air. I stared up at the purple leaves and flowers, an idea suddenly coming to mind.

I looked around to make sure no one was watching me. No one was around, so I began climbing up the tree. I sat on a branch and reached for a purple flower, but it was far beyond my reach. I continued to struggle, too stubborn to move from my spot and just get closer to the flower.

Someone chuckled and I stopped stretching my arm. I looked down and yelped, pulling my knees up to my chest to make sure he didn't see under my skirt.

The man who was just talking to Glen was standing at the bottom of the tree, his features hidden in the shadows, but I could make out it was him by the long trench coat.

"Do not tell my father!" I ordered and climbed down, almost ripping the skirt of my dress.

"I won't. This will be our little secret."

I didn't like this man's aura. It was very dark and dense. Worse than Glen's. This man has never seen the power of light, I can tell. I took a step back protectively. I'm not sure if it was his aura or something else, but this man scared me a great deal. He reminded me of someone, but who? I can't put my finger on it.

"Who are you?" I asked, hoping a name will answer the question in my head.

"I have many names."

"What does my father call you?"

He was silent and turned away.

"Hey! Wait!"

I gripped his shoulder and gasped, pulling my hand back quickly. That . . . Oh my goodness . . . I bit my lip and took a step back, my whole body quivering in fear.

"T-that girl you were s-speaking to Glen about," I spoke in a terrified whisper. "S-she is me . . . Isn't she?"

He turned towards me, face still hidden behind bangs and shadows. "And if it is?"

I turned on my heels and ran off. I had to find Jack. I want to leave. I'm scared, I want to go back home. To my new home. My safe, warm, bright home.

_This can't be happening. I'm having another nightmare. That's it. Another nightmare. This can't be happening. It can't be! Help! Help! Jack!_

"Mary?" Jack asked as I ran into his arms, tears streaming down my face. "What's wrong?"

I took a step back and stared at the floor, my bangs shadowing my face like they had with that dark man. "I'm scared," I admitted. "I want to go back."

"Go back?"

I nodded. "You can stay," I whispered. "But I'm going back."

"Wait! Mary!" Jack ran after me as I walked away. "What happened? Why are you scared?"

I shook my head, unable to tell him the truth. Unable to tell him about Glen's plotting. I'm not sure what will happen, but I am afraid it is something big and terrible. Why couldn't I bring myself to tell Jack?

_Because you know he won't believe you. _I thought bitterly. _He believes in Glen too much._

"Mary?"

"I just want to go home, okay?" I snapped and ran off, leaving a speechless Jack behind.

As I ran through the halls, Glen appeared.

"Mary," he said sternly.

I stopped in my tracks and my head snapped up. Tears were still visible in my eyes, so I didn't turn to face my step-father.

"Yes?" I asked as evenly as possible.

Glen's boots tapped against the marble floor as he walked up to me. He rested his hand on my shoulder. "I need you to stay here tonight."

_NO! _I screamed in my head but held my composer.

"May I ask why?"

"No you may not," he said sternly before adding, "and open that gift you received a while ago tomorow. Alright?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Good. I shall go tell Jack you will be staying here tonight."

My breathing hitched. Did this mean . . . ? Was this my last day to see Jack? No. There is someone else I must see before Jack. I looked over my shoulder and saw Glen was gone so I sprinted out of the mansion and to the tower that held my beloved friend. I walked up the stairs and peeked inside.

I covered my mouth to muffle my gasp. The image before me shouldn't surprise me. I should have expected this from the beginning. I am the third wheel. I came last and should have never been part of the beautiful picture.

Alice and Jack kissed each other passionately and I turned on my heels, walking back down the stairs. I should be happy. I should be happy that Alice and Jack are happy. Alice deserves happiness more than me. She deserve Jack.

_Then why do I feel so empty?_

I walked into the mansion and passed by Charlotte. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face me.

"Mary? Are you alright?"

She was asking my feelings? Strange. But . . . No . . . I can hold it in.

"Yes, I'm fine."

She walked up beside me. "You are sleeping here tonight, right?"

I nodded.

"Good. Come to my room tonight. Lily will be there too."

"Huh?" I looked up at the pinkette. "Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?"

"Al of a sudden? I treat just like I treat everyone else. I'm always nice to you."

That's what she considers being nice? Oh . . . Uh . . . Wow. "Fine," I muttered. "Now please excuse me. I want to be alone."

She nodded and went back to walking where she was originally headed.

Today was such a strange day. My head is spinning. I'm so . . . Confused about everything. That man, Glen, Jack and Alice, Charlotte . . . All of it is spinning in my head. I feel light headed.

I reached for the nearest column and clung to it as I stabilized my legs. I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing so badly that this was all just a really bad dream. A nightmare. But, deep in my mind, I knew it was no use. This was all reality. What was happening now was real and there was no changing it or waking up.

* * *

><p>I didn't bother saying goodbye to Jack when he was preparing to leave. I had to summon all my will power to walk away when I saw the sad look in his beautiful jade eyes.<p>

"Mary?" he whimpered.

I bit my lip and ran off to my room. I slammed the door behind me, my body slid down to the ground and I cried.

I knew no one could love a girl like me. I'm unlovable. A nuisance to all around her. No one loves me. No one will ever love me. Never!

There was a knock at my door and I hesitated. What if it's Jack?

"Mary-sama! Aren't you coming? Lotti is waiting!"

I sighed with relief. Only Lily. I opened the door and stared down at the blonde child. Her cropped blonde hair was under a baby-blue cap that matched her knee length, puffy short sleeve night gown and booties.

"Hey," she pouted. "Why aren't you in your nightgown yet?"

"Oh, um . . . I was busy."

"Well get changed, bean paste!"

Bean paste? I chuckled, Lily's insult made me forget about him for a moment. "Alright, give me a sec. Wait for me, please."

She nodded and held the pillow she had to her chest.

After changing into a dark grey, long sleeve nightgown, I walked with Lily to Charlotte's room where she was waiting for us, sitting on her bed in a dark red spaghetti strap, short nightgown. She raised an eyebrow as we walked in.

"About time you two showed up."

I rolled my eyes and watched Lily throw her pillow at Charlotte, causing a whole big argument that ended with Lily being sat on by the pinkette.

"Anyways! Let's do something that I've been dying to do for a while now!" Charlotte chimed. Lily stopped fidgeting and smiled at me.

"Yeah!"

"Huh?" I muttered as Charlotte grabbed my arm and brought me over her vanity. I sat on the chair as she began to comb through my long hair.

"Have you ever wondered how you would look with curls?" she asked.

"No! A pretty braid!" Lily cut in.

I swallowed down my tears. "No braids please."

Lily pouted. "Fine."

I hate makeovers, but fighting Charlotte was like signing your death certificate. Not something I want to go through.

"No! Two ponytails and then curl them!" She laughed and told Lily to get certain things.

I just sat there patiently as my hair was put into two high ponytails and then curled at the tips. Lily sighed grabbed some make-up.

"Only a little, Lily," Charlotte ordered.

"Of course!"

"I don't want makeup," I mumbled.

"Trust us. You'll look great when we're done," Charlotte assured.

When my hair and makeup was done, Charlotte walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. I was too busy watching Lily jump up and down with excitement saying how pretty I was.

"You look lovely for him!"

"Him?" I asked.

All of a sudden, a white cloth was pressed against my mouth. I protested but it came out muffled. My eyelids began to feel heavy, the sweet smelling liquid causing my head to spin.

Charlotte shushed me sweetly. "Just relax and fall asleep. Everything will be over with quickly. Don't worry."

I protested a little more, but it was useless. My eyes shut and I fell into deep unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Title of Chapter and Lyrics: Comatose By Skillet<em>**


	5. Whispers In The Dark

**~Chapter 5: Whispers In The Dark~**

* * *

><p><strong>Despite the lies that your making<strong>

**Your love is mine for the taking**

**My love is**

**Just waiting**

**To turn your tears to roses**

* * *

><p>"Let me go!" I screamed and tried to break free from Fang and Doug's grips.<p>

They threw me to the ground and I heard Glen growl. "Do not hurt her! I can not risk her being wounded."

Why was this happening to me? What have I done? Tears rolled down my cheeks but I kept them silent. Glen walked around the large room in a dark movement. His cape slowly flowing behind him. I stared back down at the white dress I had been forced in while I was unconscious. It was just off the shoulders and short sleeved. The puffy skirt cascaded around me. My gloves had once been white, but while fighting Doug and Fang, I cut the palm of my hand and now my gloves looked slightly pink. Glen didn't seem to notice I was already injured, so I put my hands behind my back to hide them.

"Why am I here?" I asked sternly.

Glen continued to pace, his eyes glued to the grandfather clock. What was he waiting for?

The clock suddenly struck midnight and a light tune filled the air. Jack must have made the clock. It had the same tune as his pocket watch. What had he called that song . . . Lacie? Yes, that is it. Lacie. It is also the song Glen plays on the piano.

"It is time," was all he said.

"Time?" I asked. "Time for what?" I demanded.

Glen sucked his teeth and walked over to me. His hand rose and fell. My head snapped to the side as a strange cracking-like noise filled the room.

I chuckled. "I thought you didn't want me harmed."

"QUIET!" he shouted.

I glared up at my step-father and watched him walk over to the altar. He pointed a finger at me and bent it towards him, motioning for me to come forward. Even though I was mad, I followed. I stepped onto the platform, my white heels clacking against the marble.

I stood in front of Glen, my eyes not wavering from his. He looked away finally and called over to the men. "Leave! Now!"

Fang and Doug bowed and left in a swift red movement. I heard the click of the door. So I was locked in here. Just perfect.

I opened my mouth to speak when Glen's hand wrapped around my neck. The air escaped my lungs and I couldn't breathe. He picked me up with hardly any effort and put me onto the altar where he finally released my neck. I panted for air. He strapped my wrists next to my head, and then my ankles.

"Release me!" I demanded.

Glen didn't reply as he walked over to a smaller table just to the side of where I was. He grabbed a small dagger. The blood drained from my face, my heart racing in my rib cage like a trapped bird trying to break free.

_He's going to kill me! Not again. No. Please!_

I started to fight against the restraints, but nothing was working. I wasn't strong enough.

"NO!" I screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

He raised the dagger and brought it down with extreme force. Visions of the last time I died flashed through my mind. This was so similar. Being killed by my father with a dagger. The moon reflecting off the silver blade, just like last time. But, instead of stabbing me, it stabbed into the table, inches from my face. I glanced over at the dagger, my whole body still quivering. What was he doing? Why doesn't he kill me now?

"I know you're here, Demon!" Glen said and let the dagger go, but left it by my head. He turned around and I followed his gaze. The black silhouette of a man stood far off in the shadows. The only thing visible about him were his piercing red eyes.

"And yet you pull such a daring trick?" the demon asked. Voice like velvet. Darker than midnight. "My, aren't you the brave one."

"You wanted her, I brought her. Now . . . Our deal."

Deal? What are they talking about? More tears came as I tried again to break free. Damn it. Why couldn't I break free? Why was I so weak?

"Of course," came the demon's voice. He walked towards us, heels stabbing the marble tiles. A swarm of black feathers began to fill the room.

"Feathers?" I whispered.

They brushed against my cheeks as they swarmed around the room, some of them landing on me. They seemed so nostalgic. But . . . Why?

Unless . . .

The demon came into full view and I smiled, all memories coming back to me, just by glimpsing at his handsome face. He walked past Glen and to me, hand cupping one of my cheeks softly.

"Well?" Glen boomed.

He nodded. "Everything is set. Your wish will be fulfilled." he turned to Glen. "Alright?"

Glen nodded and waved a hand at me. "Take her." he looked away, as if disgusted by the look of me. I didn't care. I stared up at the demon. He chuckled and took the restraints off me. Picking me up, bridal style, we walked away from Glen.

"Your back," I whispered.

He nodded.

"I missed you."

He chuckled. "I'm glad to see you are not afraid of me anymore."

I shook my head and touched his warm skin. It was soft and so pale. I knew I shouldn't, but I brought my face closer to his, and kissed him. His arms tightened around me, pulling me closer to him and making me feel safe. Safer than I have ever felt in all my life.

I opened my eyes and everything around us was so black. The grass was a dark purple, the flowers a pure white. They contradicted each other so beautifully.

I looked back up at him and smiled. I let go of everyone I knew. Charlotte. Lily. Glen. Alice. . . Jack. The last one was hardest to give up, but . . . Jack would be happier with Alice. I know he will.

"Claudia," he whispered my true name. That's right. I wasn't Mary Michaelis. No. My real name, my true name, is Claudia Josephine Michaelis! Daughter of Lillian and Blood Michaelis. Sister of . . .

"Sebastian," I giggled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun! Dun! Dun! 0.0 I bet most of you saw that coming anyways. I was going to make Sebastian the father like last time, but I wanted to have a little OC X Sebastian and I'm not a huge fan of father X child incest. I'm more of a twincest or a sibling incest person. ^^ Well, please review. Questions are allowed, as long as they don't ask about future things like "is so and so going to blah blah blah?" nope. I won't answer things like that. Song lyrics and title from Skillet Whispers In The Dark. Anyways . . . Yeah . . . Bye!<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	6. Blue Moon

_**~Chapter 6: Blue Moon~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lamenting Blue Moon, it seems I'll<strong>_

_**be sucked in deep into your unending darkness…**_

_**Although it won't come true…I'll love you**_

* * *

><p>"Sebastian?"<p>

"Yes?"

I pointed to the image appearing on my mirror. The image of a boy being sacrificed by a cult in white cloaks. They were trying to summon a demon, it seems. Unaware to them, the boy was the one who succeeded.

"That boy. Will you make a contract with him?" the way my brother looked at the human child with so much amusement made me ask.

He nodded. "Yes. Come, Claudia."

Sebastian grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. A swarm of black feathers consuming the two of us as we made our way to the boy.

All the figures cloaked in white were utterly shocked, as they should be. They disgusted me. Every single one of them. Trying to bring a demon forward by sacrificing children. Idiots. You must sacrifice yourself, not others.

Sebastian released me and walked over to the boy, ignoring the cult completely. I stood guard, ready to kill them if they pounced on my Sebastian. But they were a little smart and kept their distance.

"Demon! You have arrived!" I spoke too soon.

I stared at the chubby man opposite the altar that held the boy. He smiled and laughed like the crazy man he was. I took a step forward, ready to kill, when Sebastian raised one hand to stop me. He leaned forward, talking to the boy and forming the contract.

"Demon? What are you doing?" the man demanded angrily.

"Shut it!" I snapped.

His focus was suddenly on me. "Two demons?" the man's smile widened and he ran over to me, getting on his knees. "Demon! Grant our wishes!"

I rolled my eyes and sucked my teeth. "You're nothing but scum."

I saw Sebastian straighten up again and he looked at me with his piercing red eyes. He nodded, my cue to start the show.

As the man was going on and on, I stopped his gibbering with a snap of his neck. Everyone gasped and Sebastian and I went to work, killing everyone around us. We danced together through the crimson. Every human in this room had blossomed with the delectable liquid.

Sebastian and I stood in the middle of the room, his lips pressing against my forehead shortly before turning back to his new master. His outfit suddenly changed into a black butler outfit. Sebastian black hair was just past his ears, crimson eyes beautifully shining with amusement. It has been so long since I have seen his human self. I chuckled and transformed as well, into a black and white maid outfit. I stood beside my brother as he bent down and smiled.

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive, what shall I be called?"

Right. A demon had to change their name if the master wished it. Well, I was still going to call him Sebastian. That would never change for me.

"Sebastian."

Huh? I looked at Earl Phantomhive. Funny how the name he chooses, is already my brother's name. What an amazing coincidence.

"I used to have a dog named Sebastian," he continued. "But he died in the fire."

Poor child.

Sebastian straightened up and nodded, pleased that he wouldn't have to adjust to a new name. He turned to me and smiled. "She will also be one of your humble servants, Young Master."

Earl Phantomhive looked at me. "So be it. I am not good at creating girl names. You may be called whatever you like."

I curtsied and smiled. "Thank you. You may call me, Claudia, Young Master."

He nodded, his eyes growing distant as his legs gave way under him. Sebastian caught the earl just in time and carried him out of the disgusting place. But, I must admit, it was very amusing.

"I have a feeling," I told Sebastian as we walked, "that this boy is going to be very different from the others."

"Well, he is the youngest I've ever had."

I nodded. "Yes. Which is why our adventures with him will be quite amusing."

Sebastian smiled. "Indeed."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~One Year Later~<strong>_

"And this is the proper way to bake a cake."

I growled under my breathe and stared at the handsome, tall demon before me. "I know how to bake," I grumbled.

Sebastian gave me an amused smile. "Oh? Do tell me, what happened to the cake from yesterday then."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was too shocked to form any words.

Goodness. The cookbook said to add three eggs. So I did. I didn't know I had to crack them and only put the inside. Sheesh. And it said two cups of sugar, so I put _two CUPS OF SUGAR_. They should make the direction more clear if they don't want the cups actually in the dough.

Sebastian walked over to me and grabbed my chin in his hand. "That is what I thought."

I glared up at him, trying my best to not show how much I loved his touch. "Fine. Then I won't cook anymore. I'll just clean."

But he shook his head. "Your hands are too delicate for such a harsh job. Cooking seems like the best thing for you. If I had a choice, I would make you a noble so you wouldn't have to lift a finger."

I yanked myself out of his grip and exited the kitchen stubbornly. Sebastian followed me, his fingers brushing against mine as he stood beside me.

The sound of a bell echoed through the halls. Sebastian and I exchanged a look and walked up to the Young Earl's study. He was sitting behind the dark wood desk, his chin resting on the top of his hands. His one blue eye narrowed.

"Yes, Young Master?" we asked in unison.

He turned his chair around so that he was facing out the window, staring out at the bright day. "I will be holding a ball. Claudia, make and send the invitations. Sebastian, get the rest of the supplies."

"A ball?" I asked. Strange. The Young Master hated attending balls, he _detested _holding them.

But he nodded. "Yes. I have my reasons. It will be held in two days. I'm guessing you two can do everything by then?" he asked an raised an eyebrow.

Sebastian and I nodded.

"Good. Now go."

"Yes, my lord," we said in unison and excused ourselves.

"What do you think he is planning?" I asked.

Sebastian shrugged and cupped his chin in his hand. "So many things to prepare." he looked over at me and smiled. "Let's begin, Claudia. Chop, chop." he clapped his hands and I went on my way.

I'm not sure why, but I really wanted to know why Ciel was holding this event. I mean, I _really _wanted to know. Why someone coming? Someone who could be a threat to the Phantomhive manor? I hope not. That means more work on my part, and I really hate getting my clothes bloody.

"Miss Claudia~!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to face Meirin. She smiled at me and waved.

"Meirin? What's wrong?"

"A package has arrived for you."

"For me?" Who would send me something? Besides Sebastian that is.

Meirin nodded. "I placed it in your room. Is that all right?"

I nodded, my curiosity wavering from Ciel, to my mysterious package. "Excuse me," I mumbled and went downstairs to my room.

I don't know why I had this place. It's not like I used it. I always stayed with Sebastian. Hmm. I'd have to ask him later about that.

Sure enough, the box was lying neatly on my bed. I picked it up, it was so light. I quickly unwrapped the black wrapping paper and opened the box. My eyes widened and I dropped the piece of cardboard. What was inside it tumbled out and lay limply on the floor.

I shook my head in disbelief. "No. No, this can't be."

Sheet music with a tune to a song called _Lacie _lay scattered along my floor. Whoever sent me this had to know I knew Glen. They had to know I was still alive. But how? How was I found?

This isn't good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So sorry for the late update! Gomenasai! -bows- Song and Title from Nana Mizuki's song: Blue Moon. I don't know why I chose this song, I guess I was going to make the chapter circle around it, but ended up not doing so well. But whatever. I love the song. Please review. Thank you.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	7. Better Think Again

_**~Chapter 7: Better Think Again~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm not a pawn<strong>_

_**I am the king.**_

_**(I'm not going down, I'm not going down)**_

_**I am the king**__**.**_

_**(I'm not going down)**_

_**(So you better think again)**_

* * *

><p><em><em> I picked up the pieces of music quickly and placed them back in the box. Should I tell Sebastian about this? No. I shouldn't bother him. He's already busy as it is taking care of the Young Earl. But . . .

Someone knocked on the door nicely. My mind raced for a quick moment. Should I open it? What if was Sebastian? He'd be able to see something was wrong. Maybe I should pretend I'm not in here. But if it is Sebastian, he'll sense me.

I slowly walked over to the door and opened it, a wave of relief washed over me as I saw it was only Finny.

He smiled at me. "Claudia, Mr. Sebastian is looking for you."

"Uh, thank you." I walked past Finny and straight upstairs. Sebastian was pacing around, his silver pocket watch in his hand. I tried my best to keep my composure. No need for him to worry. No need at all.

"Ah, Claudia," he said as soon as he saw me. "I need you to come with me out to town."

"M-me?" I pointed at myself, clearly dumbfounded. "But, the young master."

"Strangely enough, he told me to take you. I am just as worried as you, but I'm pretty sure the mansion can stay in one piece for a few hours."

Clearly Sebastian didn't believe his own words. He continued to pace around, looking reluctant to take me along. But I also knew he really wanted to bring me. With a sigh, he put the pocket watch back in his pocket and extended a glove hand towards me.

"Shall we go now, Claudia?"

I nodded and grabbed his hand, quickly being pulled into a warm and quick embrace. Sebastian chuckled at my burning face. The bastard. I hated when he did things like that. So random. So unlike himself. They always made my heart flutter and my body burn. I turn into a huge tomato. How embarrassing.

We grabbed our black trench coats and left to town. So many humans. All their souls clustered together in such small areas. It made it hard to breathe. I forgot how the town affected me.

I was panting for air, trying to keep my mind focus. I felt dizzy. So many voices. They're loud. I can hear them all. I can hear their thoughts. So vile, so vulgar, so tainted. I gripped Sebastian's hand tightly as we kept moving.

"You still aren't used to it," he mumbled.

I shook my head, making me more dizzy. I wasn't getting enough air. My lungs weren't moving fast enough. I don't like it here. I should have stayed home, but I completely forgot about this. I haven't been in public for so long.

"Would you like to go back, Claudia?" Sebastian asked.

"N-no," I panted. "I'm fine. I have to face this. It . . . It makes me . . . Stronger."

Sebastian nodded and gripped my hand tighter as we walked through the crowd and into a small store. There were less people in here, and oddly enough, the were kind and welcoming. I felt a little better, but the thoughts they had bothered me a little, even though I know they didn't mean to bother me.

_Such a handsome man._

_Such a beautiful women._

_I wonder if they are together._

_They resemble each other. They must be family. Thank goodness. He is so handsome, I want him to myself._

_I wonder if she would even talk to a man like me._

I gripped Sebastian's hand, intertwining our fingers. We walked over to the women behind the counter and Sebastian asked for some supplies he would use for decorations. The color scheme was black and blue. Typical, but it suited our master perfectly.

The women nodded and went to get the things. That is when I heard a thought that rather bothered me till no end.

_Scissors. Cut, cut. Black Rabbit. Bye bye. Scissors. Cut, cut. Black cat. Bye bye._

I looked over my shoulder, but no one was looking at us. No one was even thinking about that in here. Then . . .who?

I looked through the store window and almost screamed.

Blonde hair. Wine red, butterscotch gold irises. That look of death in his eyes. That posture that keeps people away. No. It can't be.

_Oh, how I am so bored. I really wish to cut something. _he thought.

His eyes peaked over at me for a second, but there was no recognition in them. He looked away again and continued on his way. A girl walked next to him. Her short, light gray hair blew slightly in the breeze. Her gray eyes so emotionless.

"Claudia?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked back up at Sebastian. "I'm fine."

He nodded at the same time the women came back with our supplies. I grabbed the bag and took in a deep breathe, ready to face the chaos known as the human world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Two Days Later~<strong>_

The invitations had been sent. The mansion was decorated to perfection. The food was so . . . Well, words can not describe how yummy they are. Too bad Sebastian won't let me have anymore. The help was working at their best (which is actually their worst) and were staying behind the scenes as Sebastian and I worked.

As Sebastian dressed the young master, I poured some tea in a cup and handed it to the earl. He would need something to keep his nerves calm through this.

My curiosity on the ball grew even more as I was making the invitations. Mostly because of the names of some of the people coming. There were four dukedoms who caught my attention. The Nightray family, the Reinsworth family, the Barma family, and the . . . Vessalius family. I remember all four names from ninety-nine years ago. Of course I would. But, what about the Baskervilles? Has . . . Something happened or did Ciel just not invite them?

Sebastian and I exited the room and I grabbed his sleeve, catching his attention immediately, as I wanted.

"Sebastian, you know I never ask about what happened all those years ago," I started. "But I must know. What happened to Glen after we left? Why isn't the Baskerville family from this era on the guest list?"

Sebastian's face remained solid and unreadable. He grabbed my hand, unwrapping my fingers from his arm, and pulled me along to the library where we would be alone.

I took a seat on the windowsill, Sebastian closed the curtains behind me and at all the other windows before he answered my question.

"There is no more Baskerville family," was all he said.

"What?" my eyes widened, my hands shaking. "What do you mean, there is no Baskerville family? What happened to them?" I demanded.

"Glen's wish . . . That I fulfilled . . . Was to protect you and a few others in his kingdom."

"Why?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he walked over to me. He gripped the side of my face tightly and pulled my lips to his. His free hand snaked over to my lower back, pushing us together tightly. He was stalling, not telling me anything.

I pulled away forcefully. "Tell me!" I snapped.

"Jack."

"Jack? Protect me from Jack?" I laughed. "Are you sure you weren't just jealous?"

Sebastian glared at me, his fingers gliding across my skin as he continued. "I will admit, I was jealous. But I was prepared to get you soon enough, so Glen summoning was a coincidence. But Jack, Claudia, is not who you think he is."

"Yeah. I know." I thought back on the kiss him and Alice shared and glared at the floor. "I know that already."

"Not the whole picture. So I was summoned to protect you and some others because Glen saw what was coming."

"Who did you save?" I looked back up at my brother.

"Vincent, Gilbert, and Alice. But I could not retrieve the girl in time."

"Alice . . .is gone?"

Sebastian nodded. "But Gilbert and Vincent are alive and well. They have both been adopted by the Nightray family. You saw Vincent earlier, you should know."

He knew I saw Vincent? And he didn't say anything at the time? How typical of Sebastian to hide things from me until the moment I ask.

"He didn't seem to remember me," I pointed out.

"Both of them lost their memories in Abyss."

"Abyss? Why were they in Abyss? I thought that place was just a fairytale made to scare children."

He shook his head. "It is real. And I put Gilbert and Vincent in it, to keep them safe. I thought nothing would happen to them, but when I went to retrieve them some years back, something happened and they both vanished. Gilbert somehow ended up in the Vessalius garden's and became the heir's retainer while Vincent was brought to the Nightray family. Both of them unable to remember anything about how they got their and their lives from ninety-nine years ago."

"Vessalius garden? Then how did he end up with the Nightray's?"

"The heir was sucked into Abyss and Gilbert was adopted."

"Abyss . . ." it seems to keep coming up.

"So what happened to Glen and Jack? Charlotte and Lily? Fang and Doug? What happened to everyone?"

"Sablier was sucked into Abyss. But unlike Vincent and Gilbert, no one was able to return. The only who survived the incident seemed to be Jack. Glen was blamed for everything, and the Vessalius home and now considered heroes and are now the number one aristocrats out of the four dukedoms."

This was just so much to take in. I suddenly felt dizzy. This couldn't be happening. I got off the windowsill and slanted slightly, about to collapse before Sebastian grabbed me.

"Claudia are y-"

"Everything is gone," I whispered.

"Huh?"

"I was actually planning on visiting the mansion that held so many memories for me. But now . . . It's gone." a tear ran down my cheek. "I wanted to see the new Baskervilles and laugh, remembering the ones I was raised with. I wanted . . . I wanted to see my old room. Glen's study. Everything. But now . . ."

"Claudia."

"So many things have changed. And the Baskerville's have been blamed. They are innocent, aren't they?"

Sebastian nodded. "They are."

"The Vessalius household is to blame. But we praise them."

"Yes."

I bit my lip. I couldn't tell anyone what I knew. I know that. They would think me a fool out to taint the Vessalius name. I would be thrown in jail, or into an asylum. What I know, must not be revealed to anyone. Only Sebastian and I hold this secret.

And Vincent and Gilbert too . . . If they ever remember.

"Let's go, Claudia. The guest should be arriving soon."

I nodded and followed Sebastian out of the library and outside to greet the guests that arrived. But Ciel called and Sebastian had to go to him, leaving me behind with the rest of the help.

The first guest to arrive were people I did not care in the least for. I welcomed them politely as Meirin ushered them inside. Finally, the guest I had been waiting for were here. First came Duke Barma. He reminded me so much of Miranda Barma. They resembled each other quite a lot. They had that same fire red hair and distant stormy gray eyes. He didn't pay me any mind as he entered, as I knew he would. I didn't mind at all.

Next came the Reinsworth family. A lovely girl with light purple eyes and light brown hair put into a elegant ponytail, came out of a carriage. An albino man who's white hair covered one of his red eyes helped her out. He smiled at me as he passed. Why is he so amused?

Next came the Vessalius family. A large man with dirty blonde hair and beard. His eyes were emerald, just like Jack's were. But they did not pull me in at all. They did not seem to look through me. But they did seem childish, like Jack's did, though there was less of it than Jack's. He smiled and waved at Meirin and I, causing her to blush and me to shiver. Yup. He's a Vessalius alright.

Lastly, was the Nightray family. There were more of them than the others. A boy with light blue eyes and brown hair came stomping out first. He had quite a temper, that part was obvious. Next was a girl with short black hair and she was wearing pants. Finally, a women with boldness. Finally came the people I had been dying to see for a long time. Gilbert came out first. His wavy black hair was tied back with a blue ribbon, his gold eyes so sad. I felt like comforting him, but I remembered he doesn't know who I am. Vincent was right behind him with that girl he was with when I last saw him. Vincent was smiling from ear to ear, chatting with Gilbert who was clearly ignoring him.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive estate," I said and curtsied. I couldn't help but want Gilbert to remember me. He was such a nice boy. A boy I loved to tease and play with. His screams were always so funny to hear. I giggled. "Thank you for coming."

They both nodded. Did Vincent's eyes just widen? No. I don't want the psychotic one to remember me. I want my friend to. Or maybe he just remembered me from the store. Yeah. That must be it.

Once all the guest had arrived, I returned to Sebastian and Ciel's side. Young Master was chatting with the people circling him. The Reinsworth girl was among the people. Her servant standing right beside her. He looked up at me and smiled creepily.

What is wrong with him?

I separated from them and went to check on everything else, as Sebastian had asked me to do. As I headed to the kitchen to check on the desert, I heard footsteps coming from behind me. On instinct, I grabbed the miniature staff held on a strap that wrapped around my upper thigh, hidden under my skirt. I extended it and pointed it at who had followed me.

The albino man smiled and waved. "Why hell there, Claudia Michaelis. Or would you prefer . . . Mary Baskerville?"

I gasped. "How do you know about that?" I demanded.

He continued to smile and wagged a finger. "I can't tell you just yet. But did you get my gift?"

"That was you who sent the sheet music?"

He nodded. "Xerxes Break. I sent you the package."

"What the hell do you want? That package was uncalled for. If you know who I am, don't play games and just come out and say it. Stop stalling and tell me what the hell you want!"

Xerxes chuckled. "My, my. How direct."

"Well?"

"I told you, Claudia-kun~, I can't tell you yet."

"Damn bastard. Are you out to get me? A demon hunter, perhaps?"

"No. That is not my style." Xerxes took a lollipop out from his pocket and stuffed it into his mouth. He continued to talk with his mouth full. "I am here," he sucked on the lollipop, "because Ojo-sama wished to come. She was invited and has been dying to meet Earl Phantomhive."

"Oh? And I'm guessing you have been dying to see me."

Xerxes laughed. "You are very observant. But . . . You still lack to see the real dangers before you."

I straightened up and pulled the staff back to me. "Dangers? What dangers?"

"Have you ever heard of Pandora, Claudia-kun~?"

I shook my head. "No. What is it."

"An organization. That is all I can tell you in the mean time."

"Idiot. That doesn't help me at all."

Xerxes just laughed and took out another lollipop. He took the one that was already eaten out of his mouth and placed the new one in. "Do not worry. You will join the game soon enough. We are always looking for new pawns." he added the last sentence as a whisper.

I glared at the albino as he turned away and returned back to the ball. "I am not a pawn. I am the queen." I mumbled.

No one will use me for their game. Maybe Sebastian likes being used, but not me. I will find out what that damn man is talking about, and I will use it to my advantage. I need to find out more about what happened all those years ago. Why did Jack do it? What did he hope to accomplish? Was it out of anger? Sadness? Why?

Damn it. This is just so confusing. Jack. I would have never thought it would be him. I mean . . . he . . . He was so nice. So kind.

Looks are deceiving I suppose.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song and Title from Submersed-Better Think Again. And this is the longest chapter I have ever written for this story. Wooh! It was a lot of fun too. Well, please review. Thank you.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	8. Love Struck

_**~Chapter 8: Love struck~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I can't see myself without you<strong>_

**_Now that I've had a taste_**

**_Every time I close my eyes_**

**_I feel your lips, I see your face_**

**_I'm taking back every hateful thing_**

**_I ever said about love_**

* * *

><p>(Sebastian P. O. V)<p>

_I never was one to give in to such human-like emotions. I bet you all think demons fall in love, that's how we get our mates. Am I correct? Well, that is not true. We demons find mates on who is compatible with our power level. Usually a male demon looks for a weak female demon. A female demon that is stronger than her mate is almost unheard of, but it does happen. Mostly because the women is an elite, like myself and my father and grandfather before me. We prefer a weaker mate, that way one of us feels more in control and there is no questions about who rules._

_I didn't want to fall in love. I've seen how the demons that actually do act. They let their guard down more often, and seem to want to do nothing more than to be with the person that holds their dead heart. I didn't want to be like them. But, fate had other plans. Evil plans that, I must admit, I admire._

_I was ten when she arrived. Mother had been gone for quite some time, and I could care less where she had gone. But when she returned with a small bundle wrapped in a gray blanket, I knew then that she had went to the birthing place of all demons. A journal all mothers must attend to give birth to their child. I was shocked, as I had no idea my guardians were in that mood anymore. I thought I had been too much of a headache to them to even consider a second off-spring. Most demons only have one child because of it. But there my mother was, walking into the home, cradling the child._

"_Sebastian, come," she ordered and I quickly obeyed with a slight nod._

_She sat on the rocking chair by the window overlooking the lava pits. Mother's hair had been tied back and she looked slightly worn out, strange for a demon as I bet you all know._

"_Meet the disgrace!" she sneered and glared at the child, but continued to cradle it fondly._

"_Disgrace?" I mumbled in boredom and peaked into the blanket. My eyes widened for a brief moment and everything seemed distant, besides Her._

_Skin softer than the most fluffy kitten. Eyes piercing, warm, and such an odd color of hot pink. Silky black hair framed her round face. She paid no mind to me, only glancing at me briefly before yawning and closing her eyes._

"_Her name. What is it?" I asked._

"_Claudia."_

_Claudia. A name that didn't suit her, but at the same time, it did. The name meant Lame, but it sounded so beautiful if you did not know its meaning. The child moved slightly and a low gurgling sound escaped her lips that made me smile in amusement._

_My father stormed in the room after that, pointing at the girl menacingly. "A disgrace is what she is! A pure and utter disgrace."_

"_How so?" I mumbled._

"_Sebastian," Father barked. "What is today's date?"_

"_December . . ." I trailed off. My eyes widened when I realized what they meant._

_My parents nodded. _

"_She was born yesterday," Mother mumbled._

"_On Christmas," Father added._

"_A demon's most hated day. The son of God's birthday himself. Do you know what that means, Sebastian?" Mother asked me._

"_She is a . . . Holy Demon." A disgrace she was. A demon with a soul. _

"_Damn it all. We will surely be the laughing stocks of everyone in Hell! We must keep this child a secret," Father growled as his eyes glowed their usual pink._

"_Hide her," Mother agreed with a nod._

_All of a sudden, Claudia began to cry loudly. Wailing at the top of her lungs. Mother and Father glared down at the newborn._

"_Quiet! Immediately!" Mother snapped and shook the child once violently. This caused her to cry louder._

"_Disrespectful," Father snatched the child away and brought his claws close to her face. "Quiet or you will be discovered!"_

"_May I try?" I asked, extending both my hands out for the infant._

_My father threw her into my arms carelessly and walked away with my mother. They didn't look back as they left the room and slammed the door behind them._

"_Claudia, please," I begged in a low tone and cradled her to me. "Please, or they will hurt you." I offered my hand and shockingly, her wailing came to a slow halt and her small hand wrapped around one of my fingers._

_Claudia stared up at me innocently. I smiled. Strange. I suddenly feel very protective of this girl. I suddenly want to run off with her to keep her safe._

_Oh dear. I seem to have fallen in love. What a pity._

_Over the years, I stayed by Claudia's side. I was the one who taught her how to speak. I was the one who taught her how to crawl, and then walk. I was the one who taught her how to take souls by herself. I taught her how to read and write. Everything I could offer, I did._

_But I couldn't protect her._

_Whenever I would leave to get something for my lovely sister, they would attack her. I would return home to have Mother or Father standing near by as Claudia cried in a pool of her own blood. At that moment, I couldn't look panicked. I couldn't run to her side or anything that would look odd. No. I would walk over to my parents and nod, keeping an emotionless face. I would grab something to cover her with and drape it over her as if I were covering a stain on the carpet. Then, when they were finally gone, I would crouch down by her side and talk to her until she calmed down._

_That's how Claudia learned about healing. I made sure she could heal herself quickly. I made sure a simple missing eye could be replaced as soon as it was taken out. I made sure a missing limb could be attached back. Nothing could break her._

_Or so I thought._

_I had moved out of the house at eighteen, leaving behind my eight year old love, as you humans say. She begged me not to go, and I promised to return for her. But, our guardians had other plans. Claudia was kept away from me. Excuses after excuses were given. I even challenged my father to a duel after I became sick of the lies. You should never challenge your father. He is wiser and stronger. Something I learned the hard way._

_Claudia was out of my reach for so many years. I felt I had let her down. I wondered all the time if she were crying for me to come back and protect her. It was obvious the abuse had escalated after my leaving. What if she were already dead? The thought was unbearable, even for me._

_Finally, after so many years of agony, I saw her._

_She walked through the village, avoiding the stares of every male demon. It was odd to see her in public after being locked at home for her whole life. She held a large bag in front of her, clenching it in both her hands. Her rare eyes stared straight ahead._

_I tried my best to pretend I hadn't seen her, but it was hard to take my eyes away. She saw me, I knew she did by the ways her dead eyes came to life slightly and her lips seemed to turn up just a bit. Claudia's walking seemed to quicken as her eyes landed on me._

"_Sebastian," she mumbled and stared up at me. Her voice had changed over the years. It was more mature and alluring. A beckoning call._

"_What are you doing here?" I whispered._

_Her eyes glanced down at the floor sadly. Something clicked in my mind and I grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to my home. I didn't speak to her until everything was locked. When it was, I turned to face the beautiful demon._

"_You ran away, did you not?"_

_She pulled at her thumb nail with her teeth, a nervous fidget I was used to seeing her do. "Y-yes." Claudia's eyes widened and she stared up at me. "B-but it has become too much to bear, Sebastian! Every minute of everyday is full of my torture. Healing is faster to do, but the pain never goes away." _

_Tears were streaming down her eyes and she placed her bag on the floor to wipe them away. Her shoulders shake violently as she cries silently. I take a step towards her and pull her to me. Damn this emotion I feel towards her. So strong. So annoying sometimes._

_Claudia clings to my shirt and weeps. "Please d-don't bring me b-back! I'll be good this t-time! I promise. I won't run you o-off a-again!"_

"_Run me off?" I grab her chin roughly and she winces, expecting pain out of habit. But she soon relaxes and stares up at me. "I did not run off. What makes you think I did?"_

"_M-Mother and F-Father s-said you left b-because of m-me. Because y-y-you were t-tired o-of t-taking care of m-me."_

_I should have known they would do something vile like that. I sigh. "How old are you, Claudia?"_

"_Huh? F-fifteen. Y-you know that."_

_I nod. "I do. You are fifteen. Practically a women. So why are you still listening to our guardians? Why are you listening without seeing?"_

"_B-but . . . H-how can I see when I-"_

_I couldn't stand her idiotic excuses and pressed my lips to her softly. But the taste of her made me crave more, and soon I was pressing her against the wall, gripping her around her waist and pulling her tightly to me._

"_S-Sebastian!" she gasped and I crushed my lips back to hers._

_She's so vulnerable. Such a weak demon, and I am a strong one. A match bound by more than tradition. We would also be bound by, ironically, love._

_I pulled her over to my room, placing her on the bed as I climbed on top of her and continued our kiss. A kiss I never wanted to break. A kiss that involved our tongues fighting for power._

"_Sebastian."_

"_Just give yourself to me," I purred into her ear._

_Her arms wrapped around me as her dress fell to the floor, along with my own clothes. Nothing could separate us now, nothing was here to stop me from showing her how I feel. Nothing would get in the way._

"_Sebastian."_

* * *

><p>"Sebastian. Sebastian?"<p>

I turned around, my eyes landing on the petite girl. Her eyes pointing daggers at me as her hands gripped either side of her hips. Her bottom lip stuck out in a scowl.

"Yes, Claudia?"

"You've been spacing out a lot," she commented and walked over to me, taking the wash clothe out of my hand. "What's going on?"

I smiled down at her. "Nothing. I am just busy planning."

"Planning what? The ball was yesterday."

I grabbed her chin in my hand and pulled our faces closer together. "You ask too many questions, my dear," I purred against her lips.

I watched in amusement as a blush crept across her cheeks. I especially loved how she tried to hide it behind her anger. Claudia slapped my hand away and took a step back. She threw the washcloth at me and turned away, stomping out of the library. Our secret place that we both knew none of the servants would bother us here.

"Get back to work," she grumbled and went over to one of the shelves, taking out a large red book.

"For the Young Master?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Oh?" shocking. "Then for what reason would you grab a book."

"To read, idiot!" she snapped. How adorable. "I read too, you know."

I smiled and walked over to my sister. I grabbed her face once more and kissed her briefly. "Forgive me," I whispered. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Her lips pressed together into a thin line before seeking for mine once more. Claudia wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down to her. I tangled my fingers in her hair, cursing the gloves that kept me from feeling her soft mane.

Claudia pulled away and smiled teasingly. "No more."

I sucked my teeth and glared down at her. "You, my love, are a great tease."

She just continued to smile as we untangled ourselves from one other and took a step back to adjust ourselves.

"I have to do some things right now."

"What is more important than me?" I chuckled.

Claudia walked over to the door and glanced back at me. Her face was serious, yet still adorable. "Sablier isn't going to solve itself. Right?"

I narrowed my gaze at her. "Claudia, I already told you what happened."

"Yes. But there are still things that not even you know, Brother."

I watched her exit the library. Damn. When was she going to let that all go? That was a useless part of her life. I should have never let her mingle with humans for so long to the point that she almost married one. How ignorant I was. But, I did not want to driven by jealousy, so I tried to wait for the right moment.

Such a confusing thing love is.

I remember when I had first allowed myself to become drunk off of it. How blind I became.

* * *

><p><em>She was back by my side. Clinging onto me all the time. I never let her out of my sight, never let another demon have her in his. She had become mine ever since the day we bound each other together with our bodies. Right there, she had become mine and only mine.<em>

_She was only gone from my sight if I had to do something with other elites. They were always quick. I made sure I wasn't gone too long. But I wasn't fast enough._

_One day I returned to find the house empty. Claudia's things were gone with her. A scent I recognized anywhere lingered in the air._

_I growled. "Father."_

_I ran to the house, slamming the door open. A mirror was shining on the table. I looked into it and noticed a scene. So this was a portal. I stepped into it, arriving in the human world. The moon was shining up ahead and all the stars were visible._

"_NO! PLEASE!" Claudia's scream echoed through the night air._

_I scanned the area and noticed two silhouettes in the distance. I ran over to them, prepared to tackle down my father, but it was too late. He slammed the dagger into her chest, straight for her heart. I stared at Claudia's, my eyes locking into her terrified gaze. Blood trickled out of her wound as her eyes began to fade away into lifelessness. He had used a silver dagger laced with holy water. The only thing that can kill a demon._

"_A disgrace!" he shouted and pulled the small sword out._

_I was frozen, unable to move. She had been taken from me. I tried so hard to keep her by my side. To keep her safe. But I failed again._

"_NO!" I growled, lunging for my father._

_The day I lost my love, was the same day I lost a father. I finally managed to kill him. An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. Love makes a person blind. But it also makes a person stronger._

Which is why, now that I have her back, I will kill anyone who stand in my way.

I walked out of the library to serve the Young Master's afternoon tea.

* * *

><p>(Claudia P. O. V)<p>

Damn Sebastian! Now I can't focus. My face is still burning.

I ran a finger across my lips, remembering how his felt on mine. I chuckled and pulled my hand away. "Idiot." But, as corny and dumb as this may sound, he is my idiot. And no one else can have him.

I looked up as footsteps echoed down the hall. Sebastian was coming this way. My face burned hotter and I clutched the book about Sablier in my hands. I scanned the area quickly and jumped ran off. Damn it. I hate running away, but the way I act around him is so embarrassing. It's hard to look cool all the time.

I sighed and walked out to the garden. I glanced around nervously for the hyper gardener but he was nowhere in sight. Good. I sat down under one of the trimmed bushes and opened the book, reading through it.

It was such a boring piece of literature. Without realizing it, I began to daydream about other things, unable to focus on the book in my hands anymore. I sat in the garden for hours, watching as the sky grew darker. The stars began to shine and the moon was out before someone came to get me.

"Claudia, have you been out here all day?"

I snapped back to reality and looked up at Sebastian. He was smirking at me, the jerk. I jumped to my feet, slammed the book shut, and looked away stubbornly.

"Maybe I have."

I heard his chuckle and two arms wrapped around my shoulders. "So you have not done any of your work today?"

Crap. I completely forgot. "N-no."

"Do you know what that means?" he asked seductively. My body felt as if it were on fire. "I have to punish you."

Sebastian grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the house. I kept my mouth shut and my face glued to the floor. I'm so happy all the other servants were already asleep. Them seeing me so flustered and red would be so ridiculing.

He locked the door behind us and tackled me to the bed.

"This is also punishment for teasing me earlier," Sebastian purred in my ear, his lips trailing down my neck as his hands worked at untying my dress.

"Damn you," I growled.

He just chuckled and went back to work.

Demon love. Such a complicated and intoxicating thing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright! A Claudia X Sebastian chapter. No one really asked for it, but I just wanted to show you their relationship since I haven't really been doing so. Ok, please review. Thank you Ellahello2 and Red Ribbon Of Fate for reviewing.<strong>_

_**Title of chapter and lyrics: Blood On The Dancefloor- Love struck**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	9. Don't Leave

_**~Chapter 9: Don't Leave~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please don't leave me <strong>_

_**I always say how I don't need you**_

_**But it's always gonna come right back to this**_

_**Please don't leave me**_

* * *

><p>(Claudia P. O. V)<p>

Fingers tangled through my hair as I slept. The warm hand resting on my head, already tangled in my hair.

I groaned, not bothering to open my eyes. "I don't want to wake up."

I heard Sebastian chuckle. He forced my head up slightly and I felt his lips press against mine. I opened my eyes slightly. Sebastian pulled away and smiled at me.

I glared up at him, my stomach tightening into a million knots and flipping. "Great," I grumbled. "Now you woke me up."

Sebastian continued to smile down at me, his fingers still in my hair. He pulled slightly and I winced at the pinch it caused my head.

"Do you truly despise me that much, dear sister?" he asked and pulled my hair a little more.

I brought myself up rigidly to keep the pain at bay. I could tell from Sebastian's smirk that he took great pleasure in my pain.

I bared my teeth at him like a wild animal did before they attacked. "Let me go before I cut your arm off."

"Then I shall just grow another." He pulled my hair tighter and I propped myself more up.

"Let me go, Sebastian. That's really starting . . . To hurt!" I shouted the last part when Sebastian yanked my hair so hard, I fell into his arms.

He finally let me go and held me tightly to him. "Now. Are you more comfortable now?"

I dug my long nails into his skin, drawing a bit of blood. "Damn it . . . S-Sebastian," I muttered and tried not to whimper and show my pain. "That really h-hurt." Tears were forming at the corner of my eyes, I blinked quickly to keep them at bay.

Sebastian chuckled and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up at him. His fingers gently brushed my tears away and he brought his face closer to mine.

"Forgive me, but you look so adorable when you are in pain, Claudia."

I pushed him away and stomped over to the closet. I look adorable while I'm in pain? Damn it. Stupid Sebastian. I hate him. I hate, hate, hate him!

I quickly changed into my maid uniform and placed my hair into two ponytails before heading over to the door. I slammed it behind me before stomping upstairs to begin my work.

Damn it. Stupid Sebastian. Idiot Sebastian. Cocky Sebastian. Always thinking of himself as all high mighty and perfect. No one is perfect. Not even a demon. I mean, just look at him and his damn cat fetish. He isn't perfect. There are many other flaws I can mention about Sebastian. Many! I mean, I have known him longer and better than anyone else. I know every dark secret that would ruin his reputation, so he better watch out how he talks to me. The jerk.

"Uh . . . M-Miss Claudia?"

I glanced over at Meirin with a bored expression. She was smiling nervously and pointing at what I was doing. "Yeah?" I asked.

"U-um . . . T-that's not the glass polisher."

"Huh?" I looked at the window and gasped, dropping the clothe I had been using to so called 'clean' it. But instead, I made it terribly worse.

No, no, no, no, no! Sebastian is going to kill me! No way! This can not be happening! Ugh! He's going to make fun of me!

I stared at the black window. I had used the shoe polish, not the glass polish! No!

"U-uh," I started looking around nervously. "M-Meirin! Get me a b-bucket of water, p-please!"

She saluted. "Right!" and ran off to get me what I asked.

"No," I whimpered and tried to wipe away some of the ink with my apron. Some thing come off, but not enough.

"Miss Claudia! I got some water!" Meirin exclaimed.

"W-wait! Don't run!" I covered my face with my hands as Meirin tripped over air and the bucket of water crashed to the ground.

HOW DO YOU TRIP OVER AIR? Only Meirin.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she muttered.

I grabbed the clothe I was using to clean the window and dipped it in the puddle that lay on the carpet. I put the cloth on the window and rubbed hard. More paint came off, but still not enough! Meirin was working on cleaning up the water she spilled.

That's when we heard footsteps coming down the hall.

I gasped, sensing it was Sebastian.

"Meirin," I whispered harshly. "Go. This isn't your fault. Go." Save yourself! No, change that. Take me with you!

Meirin dashed down the hallway, looking back at me nervously. I nodded to give her some reassurance. When she had disappeared from sight, I wringed my wrists and went back to cleaning up the window.

"And what is this?"

I hung my head in shame and looked over at Sebastian. He had his chin cupped in his hand and was watching me with non-amused eyes.

"I let my mind wander and accidentally used the shoe polisher, not the window polisher."

Sebastian sighed and pressed his knuckle against his forehead. "And the puddle on the floor?"

"I went to get some water and accidentally spilled it since I was running with one boot untied."

"Honestly, Claudia. This isn't like you. This is an error I see one of the servants doing. Not you."

"Nobody's perfect."

"No _human _is perfect. But we are." Sebastian's crimson eyes trailed down to my dirty apron and hands. "Go clean yourself up. I shall take care of the mess here."

I nodded and walked off.

* * *

><p>At dinner I stood by Sebastian as Ciel chatted with some guest he had over.<p>

"Your mess was very difficult to clean up," Sebastian whispered so low, that I know only I heard.

"Sorry. I got sidetracked," I whispered back.

"You've been daydreaming a lot lately, leading to many mistakes. Yesterday you almost burnt the master's lunch. The day before that you almost dropped the new groceries. Now look at what happened today."

"Shut up," I growled, making sure no one could hear us. "I just have a lot on my mind. No one is perfect."

"I am an exception."

I glared over at him. "No you're not. You make mistakes too. You're just quicker at fixing them, so no one notices."

"You should be the same way."

"Leave me alone. That's all in the past. The mess is cleaned up."

"But how long until the next one comes? I can not keep cleaning after you."

I stared down at my hands. "No one asked you to. I can take care of it myself."

The talking between the guests and Ciel began to dim down. Obviously they were almost complete with their dessert. Sebastian brushed his fingers against my briefly before he headed over to take the plates. I went to the other guests and did the same. As we entered the kitchen, Sebastian glanced down at me.

"We will speak about this later."

I bit my bottom lip and nodded. "Whatever."

I washed the dishes as Sebastian went back to the guests. Leaving me to let my mind wander.

I hate it when Sebastian gets like this. He's such a jerk! He isn't perfect. No one is perfect. Okay, so I've been messing up lately. A lot lately. I-I just have a lot to think about. A lot.

"Claudia, not again."

"Huh?" I gasped and looked over my shoulder.

Sebastian shook his head and walked over to the sink. He turned off the faucet and sighed loudly. I blinked a few times in confusion and looked down.

I gasped again. "T-the sink overflowed!"

A small puddle hung around my feet. Sebastian placed his arm on my stomach and pushed me back slightly.

"I'll clean it," he mumbled.

"N-no!" I stuttered and grabbed a cloth. I bent down and started to mop up the mess. "I'll do it. Like you said, you can't keep cleaning up my messes."

I watched Sebastian's shoes as they turned away and he walked off. My eyes were burning as tears came out my eyes and ran down my nose, falling into the puddle and making it larger.

"Crap," I grumbled and tried to mop it up quicker. I wiped my arms over my eyes. When the mess was done, I threw the cloth into the sink and finished the dishes as quick as possible.

Why did I finish so quickly? I mean . . . now I have to face Sebastian, something I really don't want to do. He's just going to yell at me again.

I sighed. No other choice. I walked slowly to the servant's hallway and straight to his room. I stood outside the door like an idiot, my hand hovering over the doorknob. I dropped my arm. Sebastian will open the door. He knows I'm near by.

Sure enough, the door opened and I was pulled inside. I continued to watch the floor, awaiting my scolding.

"What has your mind so busy?" Sebastian asked as I sat on the edge of the bed. He stood in front of me, watching me closely.

I shook my head. "None of your damn business." You. It's always you on my mind. Every second of every minute of every day is filled with images of you.

"I have a right to know. This is affecting your work behavior. I can not have these mistakes happening. You'll burn down the estate at this rate."

I glared up at him, bringing back my macho exterior. "Idiot! I'm not going to do that! I know what I'm doing!"

"Do you? Then tell me, what just happened a moment ago? This morning? And so on?"

"I made a few slip ups! That's all! They're fixed and in the past!"

"But as I said earlier, more will come! I can not keep c-"

"You don't have to! I can take care of myself!" I shouted and jumped to my feet. My teeth were clenched, along with my fists. My blood was boiling with pure anger. "I don't need you Sebastian! I never did! You are just so overprotective! But out!" I screamed. My cheeks were burning as my anger rose.

Sebastian's eyes widened. I bit my lip and ran towards the door. I opened it and looked over my shoulder.

"I hate you," I growled. "I never want you around me again! I'm gonna sleep in my room from now on." I stomped off to my room and locked the door behind me.

The anger finally took over and I screamed. I stomped my feet on the floor, throwing a huge tantrum. I plopped onto the bed and screamed into the sheets. I grabbed my pillows and threw them around the room. My hand wandered my nightstand and I touched something cold and square.

I peeked up from my soaked sheets and stared at the gold framed picture of Sebastian and I. I glared at it for a long time. I remember this picture. We took it after Ciel had gotten his first camera. It was the only picture we had of each other. There were no other pictures. Only paintings that were long gone from deterioration.

I had my arms wrapped around his neck, Sebastian's arms wrapped around me. I was smiling widely at the camera while Sebastian was giving his trademark smirk.

I glared at the painting and slammed it down. I didn't want to look at it.

I hate Sebastian. I hate him so much! With all my heart! I wish he would just leave me alone! I wish he didn't care about me.

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>My eyes felt groggily when I woke up the next morning. The sun was shining brighter than usual. That's weird. I sat up on the bed, still wearing my uniform from the day before. I peeked over at the clock and gasped.<p>

"Noon?" I jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly. I combed my hair out, deciding to just leave it loose today. No ribbons or anything. I ran upstairs and into the dining room where the Young Master should have been eating lunch.

But he wasn't there. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Was he in his study? Yeah. That must be it. There must be a lot of paperwork.

I knocked on the study door but no one answered. Weird. I opened the door and peeked inside nervously. No one was in here.

"Young Master? Sebastian?" I muttered and exited the study. Where were they?

I wandered the mansion, unable to find them. I checked the kitchen, the dining room again, the parlor, the main entrance, I checked to see if they had left but all the horses were still there, and I even checked the bathroom. They were nowhere.

"Oi, Claudia. There you are."

I looked behind me and smiled. I curtsied. "Young Master, I am sorry. I have been looking for you."

He handed me an envelope. Ciel's sapphire eye was stern as he looked at me. I stared at the letter in confusion and read it.

"I received it from the queen's butler today. Ash."

I nodded and glanced over at Sebastian. He didn't even look at me. He was focusing on the Young Master. I looked back down at the letter.

"Doomsday book? What is that?"

"Ash said it was a book that held a person's every sin and good deed."

"So the leader has every follower's Doomsday book. I'm guessing we must disperse them before they try to overrun the government?" I asked, reading the rest of the letter quickly.

Ciel nodded and looked at me and Sebastian. "Prepare a carriage. I wish to visit the Undertaker before we head off."

"Yes, my lord," my brother and I said in unison and got straight to work.

I helped Sebastian get the horses ready, the whole time I couldn't help glancing over at him. He hasn't said a word to me this whole time and he won't even look in my direction. He still sighs when I do a crappy job, but he doesn't even sigh in my direction.

He really is ignoring me. F-fine. That's what I wanted anyways. No problem. I hate him. Yeah. I really hate him. No problem. If he ignores me, I'll ignore him.

I helped Ciel into the carriage and went in after him. Sebastian was driving for this ride. Ciel just stared out the window, his chin in his palm.

"Young Master?" I asked nervously. I looked away, my cheeks burning a little bit. What am I doing?

"Yes, Claudia?"

"Uh . . . Never mind."

Ciel glanced over at me. "Sebastian has been acting strangely."

I looked up suddenly. "W-what?"

"Has something happened?"

I shook my head quickly and got defensive. "N-no. Nothing, Young Master. I haven't noticed. But if you wish, I shall ask."

He shook his head. "No. That's quite alright."

I nodded and stared down at my lap sadly. Damn it. Why does my heart hurt? I told him to leave me alone. I told him I hate him. Damn it! I do hate him! What's going on? I hate Sebastian! I hate the way he smirks, the way he chuckles, the way he's always in my head! I hate the way he kisses me, the way he holds me, the way . . . The way . . .

"Claudia, you are turning red."

"Forgive me, Young Master. I think I'm coming down with a cold."

The carriage came to a slow halt and I helped Ciel out. Sebastian opened the door to the Undertaker's shop and Ciel stepped in.

"I'm coming in," he announced.

Undertaker had his back to us. He chuckled a few times. "Welcome~" he said in his sickly tone.

"I have a favor to ask, Undertaker."

"In that case . . ." Undertaker trailed off and turned to face us.

Ciel and I gasped as the one in the black robes was revealed not to be Undertaker, but Grell Sutcliff. How I hate that man! Always flirting with Sebastian. Wait. Never mind. He can have Sebastian now.

My heart sank lower.

"Give me prime romance!" the red head exclaimed and came charging towards Sebastian.

Sebastian calmly moved out of the way, causing Grell to slam into the wall.

"Where's Undertaker?" I asked the flamboyant shim.

He glared at me. "Oh great. You are here. Can't you leave Bassie and I alone?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch and grabbed the grim reaper by his collar. I pulled him up into the air and shook him a few times for good measures. My eyes glowed a bright crimson as I glared at Grell. "Where. Is. Undertaker?" I asked slowly.

"Hello~" came the deeper sickly voice.

I dropped Grell, causing him to hit the floor hard and collapse onto his back dramatically. I swear. Such a drama king. Or queen. Keen? Whatever. You know what I mean. I don't know what he wants to call himself.

We all turned to see Undertaker in a large pot of salt.

Grell walked up to us. "He said he wasn't afraid of Grim Reapers, so I buried him in salt."

"He, he~ I love the sensation~" Undertaker spoke. "All the moisture in my body being leeched out."

"A dangerous game," Sebastian mumbled. I nodded once.

Ciel began to question Grell. I completely blocked them out and looked up at Sebastian. His eyes landed on me briefly before turning away. My heart instantly shattered. Such a cold stare. There was no emotion but hate. He . . . He actually . . .

I bit my lip and stared down at the floor as everyone around me continued to speak.

"We've had some cinematic records stolen lately."

I came back into the conversation after hearing that. I glanced over at Grell. "What?"

He completely ignored me too. Great. Now I'm the third wheel. The unwanted one. The ugly duckling. Perfect. Just freaking perfect.

Sebastian explained to Ciel what cinematic records were and what Grim Reapers do with them. I nodded the whole time. If I couldn't say anything, I would move. I don't know. I'm just a little upset at the moment. I want to throw another tantrum, but that's rude and childish.

Soon, the others were coming up with a plan to infiltrate the cult's hideout. I didn't barge in. What for? No one was paying me any mind. I was touching all the sharp things in Undertaker's shop. Usually that would make Sebastian's worry senses tingle and he would scold me to stop, but he continued to ignore me.

Damn it! Look at me!

* * *

><p>I changed my mind. Don't look at me!<p>

We were all crammed into a coffin as Undertaker rode us to the cult's headquarters or whatever the heck you want to call it. I had the unpleasantness to be squished up to Grell.

"Ugh!" he grumbled. "How long until we get there? This fat girl is crushing me!"

"Hey!" I whispered harshly. "I'm not fat!"

"You keep telling yourself that," he said with a roll of his eyes.

I glared at the reaper, ready to rip his head off when the carriage came to a sudden stop and we all fell forward. Ew! He's on top of me! Get him off, get him off!

We all listened as Undertaker talked to the man at the gate. Once we heard the clatter of things coming out his robes, we jumped out and hid within the bushes.

Grell and I sighed with relief. "Fresh air," we whispered in unison and sent each other a death glare.

"Please come in then," the man at the gate said. "And you as well."

What? He saw us? So much for being sneaky. We all rose to our feet slightly, a little upset that we were caught. Undertaker decided to leave then, saying he had nothing to do. The man nodded and raised a hand towards the silver haired man.

"May your soul be cleansed."

_And may your soul be eaten. _I thought and giggled to myself.

We somehow ended up at a church. Strange. I thought demons weren't allowed in these kinds of places. They look very strange. The windows are pretty though. I wonder how they put the colorful pictures on them.

Ciel walked ahead of us and froze suddenly when he saw the symbol on one of the windows. Strange. That symbol looks very familiar. But . . . Where have I seen it before? I know I've seen it. I feel I've seen it many times before. Ugh! I just can't remember.

Three little boys entered the room.

"So cute," I sighed. They were so adorable.

Unfortunately, Grell didn't think the same thing.

"Unclean?" he gasped. So they had called him unclean. So young yet already so smart.

Grell punched one of the kids on the head and they all began to shout. The kid who had been punched looked horrified as he ran off with his friends.

"The unclean touched me!" he shouted.

"You have to be cleaned!" one of his friends shouted as they ran away.

That's when a pretty nun entered the room. She had light brown hair and greenish blue eyes. Green . . . Just like Jack's.

"Everyone over a certain age is considered impure," the women explained to us.

Ciel was about to shout something at the women before Sebastian stopped him. I watched a little warily as Sebastian approached the women.

"I can't believe a beautiful lady like yourself is considered impure."

What? He just called her beautiful! I-I feel sick. My heart . . . Damn it. It's racing really fast. I clenched my chest and stared at the floor.

_I don't care. I don't care. I don't care._

I saw the nun turn a bright red. The same color I turned around Sebastian. My ears were suddenly ringing and I couldn't hear anything. I watched as Sebastian slammed his hand on the wall by her face, causing her to flinch. He brought his face extremely close to hers and whispered something before bringing his hand back to him and blowing it at. There was nothing on it, but he was pulling it off as if he had actually killed a bug.

_I hate him. I hate him. I hate him._

Ciel glanced at me and I looked away. Sebastian left with the women.

_No! You idiot! Don't go with her! Look at me! Smile at me and say you love me! You idiot! Only make me blush! Only flirt with me!_

"Come on," Ciel mumbled. He glanced at me again. "Claudia?"

I was still staring at the spot Sebastian had been standing at a moment ago. I nodded, my body shaking a little as I followed the grim reaper and Young Master.

Sebastian wouldn't . . . would he?

Unfortunately, my worst nightmare was answered as the three of us stood away from a barn that held Sebastian and the maid. My knees were shaking now as my eyes were glued to the floor. They were burning and a few tears escaped here and there.

She was a loud women. I could hear every sound she made, along with every one Sebastian made. Ciel looked a bit irritated and Grell was upset.

"Honestly, can he take that approach?" Ciel asked.

Grell whined. "I must write her name down in the 'To Die' list!"

I merely stayed quiet, trying to block out the noise. I could always do it before, but now, my ears remained open to every sound.

"Young Master," I whispered.

"Yes, Claudia?"

"I'm not feeling well. I'm sorry, but may I go. I wish to find some place to rest."

Ciel nodded and looked away. "Just be careful."

"As you wish."

I wandered off, my legs feeling as if they weighed a ton. I thought I would collapse from how much they were shaking. When I knew I was far enough, I began to run. I ran to a tree and some bushes and hid there. I looked up at the night sky bitterly.

"S-Sebastian . . ."

How could he do that? How could he do that when I'm around? When I'm right here. I know I said I hate him. I know I said I never wanted him around me. I know I said all that. But of course I didn't mean it. Doesn't he understand?

Doesn't he know I actually, truly, very much love him with all my heart?

But he's a strong demon. I bet he doesn't feel such a weak and idiotic feeling such as love. I'm pathetic. Such a stupid, love struck girl. I always fall in love so easily. I even fell in love with Jack. My heart always wanders off to the wrong man. I'm so stupid.

"I hate myself."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ugh! I hate this chapter, I really do. I got real lazy towards the end. I wanted it to follow the episode, but I was too lazy to write every single thing out. Plus, I'm pretty sure you all watched that episode, so you all know what happened. Anyways, please review, I will try to update soon. Title of chapter and lyrics: Pink- Please Don't Leave Me.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	10. Goodbye

_**~Chapter 10: Goodbye~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So long my luckless romance<strong>_

_**My back is turned on you**_

_**Should've known you'd bring me heartache**_

_**Almost lovers always do**_

* * *

><p>(Claudia P. O. V)<p>

_I never was the jealous type. I mean, I never had anything to become jealous of. I was always cooped up in my home. Being abused whenever Sebastian wasn't around. There was nothing to be jealous of when you didn't know what others had. I thought being hurt was normal. I thought the younger demon had to go through this. It was mandatory. So I wasn't jealous of anything._

_But then he left._

_After Sebastian left, I began to notice things. Mother and Father had guests over more often. Of course I wasn't allowed to meet them. But I would listen to the conversation. Strangely, our guests always consisted of two female demons and a male. One of the two females was always younger than the other two demons._

_I would listen from the stairs. Trying my best to stay quiet so no one would notice me._

_As I listened more closely to the conversation, I began to realize what they were talking about. It shocked me. Made me more curious._

_My parents were looking for a mate for Sebastian. All the young female demons were always so beautiful. In their human forms and demonic ones. They were obedient and graceful. They weren't like me. They were perfect for Sebastian._

_That's when I started to become jealous._

_Sebastian never came to the house, I never knew why. He said he would return, yet he never did. I began to think he abandoned me. That Mother and Father had found him the perfect mate and that Sebastian was somewhere off with her. _

_It sickened me._

_I became stronger. I was more bitter towards my parents, causing them to beat me more. I hated it. I hated everything. There was no real reason for me to continue clinging to life by a thread. Why didn't I just let go and not heal myself for once? Why didn't I just try to kill myself?_

_Because I still loved Sebastian? Because I was still waiting for him? That was it, I guess. I stayed here, day and night, just waiting for him to return and save me from this torture. But no one came and the beatings somehow grew worse than before. I didn't even think it was possible. I couldn't stand this anymore. I just couldn't!_

_So I ran away._

_My parents were talking with another demon family. So Sebastian hadn't found a mate yet. That relieved my heart a little more and gave me more courage to find him. I quickly packed my things and opened the window. Very quietly, I jumped out and landed softly on my feet. I ran with all my might. I didn't stop until I had entered the village. That's when I slowed to a walk and began looking around at all the foreign things._

_I've never been out of the house, so everything was so interesting. So beautiful. So exciting. I wanted to learn everything I could. Maybe I could just stay here instead. I mean, Sebastian hasn't come for me. He doesn't care anymore._

_But my heart wouldn't let me. It ordered me to find him. I was weak, so I gave in to my urge. I wandered the village when it finally dawned on me that I had no idea how to find the strong demon. Like I said, I had never been outside of the house. So how was I suppose to know where to start looking for him._

_I guess luck was on my side because at that moment, I sensed it. An aura so nostalgic and welcoming to me, yet it was dark to others. I looked ahead and saw him. He saw me as well. My heart seemed to speed up, trying to run to him. That's exactly what I wanted to do. Run to him and never let him go again. But I kept my cool and walked, ignoring all the male demons around me sending seductive glances my way._

_I didn't want any of them. I already had my demon._

_I smiled up at the clearly shocked demon. "Sebastian."_

"_What are you doing here?" he whispered, clearly demanding an answer._

_I glanced down at the floor. Should I tell him I ran away? What if he brings me back? _

_All of a sudden, his hand clasped around my wrist and he pulled me through the village. Sebastian didn't speak to me the whole time as we made our way to a large home. We walked in and Sebastian locked the door behind us. He also closed the curtains and made sure everything else was locked before he turned to me._

"_You ran away, did you not?"_

_So he already knew. Sebastian could always read me like a book. It was something I hated. Being so predictable was such a bad thing._

"_Y-yes," I stuttered and glanced up at Sebastian. "B-but it has become too much to bear, Sebastian! Every minute of everyday is full of my torture. Healing is faster to do, but the pain never goes away." Damn it. I hate crying. Especially in front of Sebastian._

_I dropped my bag to the floor and quickly wiped at my tears. But I continued to cry. Arms wrapped around me, pulling me to his chest._

"_Please d-don't bring me b-back! I'll be good this t-time! I promise. I won't run you o-off a-again!" I begged. He couldn't bring me back. He just couldn't. They would surely make my torture non-stop for the rest of eternity._

"_Run me off?" Sebastian demanded and grabbed my chin harshly, forcing me to look up at him. I winced, expecting him to hit me. Everyone who touches me does. "I did not run off. What makes you think I did?"_

_What? Is he serious? But . . . "M-Mother and F-Father s-said you left b-because of m-me. Because y-y-you were t-tired o-of t-taking care of m-me."_

_Sebastian sighed and stared down at me sternly. "How old are you, Claudia?"_

"_Huh? F-fifteen. Y-you know that."_

_He nodded. "I do. You are fifteen. Practically a women. So why are you still listening to our guardians? Why are you listening without seeing?"_

_Listening . . . Without seeing? But a child should always trust a parent's words. Even if they do such vulgar things. I mean . . . "B-but . . . H-how can I see when I-"_

_Sebastian sighed in irritation and suddenly, his lips were crushing against mine. My eyes widened in shock. Sebastian never kissed me before._

"_S-Sebastian!" I gasped. This was too sudden, but Sebastian didn't seem to care. He brought his lips back to mine, pinning me to the wall as his hands trailed down my chest, resting on my hips. He pinned his manhood to maidenhood, licking his lips as he stared down at me with those seductive red eyes._

_Before doing anything else, Sebastian grabbed my hand and pulled me along to his bedchamber. He placed me on the bed, our lips back together along with our tongues this time. _

_He tasted bitter, yet I loved it so much. But . . . What are we doing? He shouldn't be doing this. Not with me. I'm not a good demon for him, even if I want to be._

"_Sebastian."_

"_Just give yourself to me," he purred in my ear, making all my senses leave at that moment._

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open and I realized I was staring at a bush. I sat up and rubbed my head. It didn't hurt anymore. The stars were shining brightly above me, but the moon always beat them and got the most attention.<p>

I stood up and brushed myself off. My eyes wandered the area, the smell of a rotten apple still clinging to the air. How foul.

I sighed. "I should find the Young Master."

My legs carried me through the area. I approached the barn bitterly that Sebastian had . . . Done things with that women. A candle was still lit inside so I entered. Grell was glaring at the women, Ciel kept his apathetic face with his arms crossed, and Sebastian glanced over at me briefly.

What was that I just saw in his eyes?

I shrugged it off and approached the three men. The women sat on a pile of hay, playing with her hair as she gave us some information about this place. Her face was slightly red as she glanced over at Sebastian. Damn her and damn him.

I remained emotionless as we left the barn. Wow. The stars were so pretty. I just couldn't stop looking at them. Even if the moon did grab all the attention for most people, it didn't for me. The moon would be nothing without the sparkles that surround it. Yet the moon does not thank them. He just brushes them off and continues to shine, even when the clouds do block out the stars and no one looks up. What a disgusting attention grabber.

"Claudia," Sebastian's voice broke into my thoughts.

I looked over at him, my heart skipping a beat. He actually said something to me.

"Yes?" I asked calmly.

He walked over to me. "Leave."

"What?" I gasped and glanced over at the young Earl who was far off with the Shinigami. I turned back to Sebastian. "Why?"

"Just go. I can not have you here. You are interfering."

I stared down at the dirt. I'm interfering? What have I done that has interfered? If anything, I've let him do whatever he wants! I let him imprint himself into that damn women! I have not interfered in the least! What the hell is he talking about?

I chuckled meanly. "Interfering? Right. Fine, I'll go."

I turned away, making my way to the gates to get out of this disgusting place. I heard Sebastian walk away as soon as I did. He didn't even watch me go. Whatever.

I jumped over the gate instead of talking to the man there to help me out. Of course I didn't do it in front of him. I jumped from behind some trees and bushes so he wouldn't see me. I landed gracefully on the other side and ran from there.

Everything passed by in a blur as I made my way back to the mansion.

_Damn Sebastian! How dare he call me an interference? Whatever. I don't care. I didn't want to stick around anyways. What for? So I could watch him have sex with more women? No thanks._

I entered the mansion and was greeted by Meirin. "Miss Claudia? What are you doing here?"

"I was no longer needed," I said with my best smile. I bet I resembled Sebastian at the moment.

Meirin nodded, sending me a worried glance as I passed by her apathetically and walked down to my room. A room I hadn't used until yesterday. My goodness, what has happened to my life?

I collapsed face forward into the bed and glanced at my nightstand sadly. Huh? What is that? I reached for the neatly folded piece of white paper on my nightstand. Perfect calligraphy was in the inside. I was shocked by the letter's beginning.

_**Lady Mary Baskerville, **_

_**If would very much please Pandora if you would come around noon tomorrow for a chat.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Xerxes Break**_

After Xerxes' name was a poorly drawn picture of him smiling and holding up two fingers to show piece. Idiot. By the date on the letter, this was written today. So he wanted to see me tomorrow. Just great.

I went back upstairs to talk to Meirin.

"Meirin, may I ask why you didn't tell me I had a letter?" I asked nicely.

Meirin look confused. "Letter? A letter has not come for you, Miss Claudia."

"But . . ." I trailed off and looked at the letter in my hand. Then how did this get into my room?

"Is something wrong?"

I shook my head and turned to leave. "Nothing. Never mind. This letter is from a week ago. Sorry, I messed up," I muttered and went back down to my room.

So strange.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Next Day~<strong>_

I looked through my dresser and smiled when I found it. I pulled out my best gown. It was red with a ruffled tail. The front of the skirt was shorter than the back and revealed my bare legs. I put on some silver heels and tied the silver ribbon around my leg, like a ballerina's shoes. I combed my raven hair and placed a red rose clip in it.

I smiled into the mirror. I looked so pretty. I've been wearing nothing but maid outfits for years. It felt good to wear something beautiful and elegant. I glanced into the mirror one last time and decided to wear black gloves that went to my elbows to hide my black nails.

Sebastian would surely flip if he saw me like this. He would ask so many questions and become instantly jealous and precautious.

Well . . . The old Sebastian that is.

I snuck out my room and made sure none of the servants saw me as I exited the mansion. I gasped when I saw a carriage in the front of the mansion. Xerxes smiled creepily at me and opened the carriage door. He helped me in and continued to smile.

"I'm happy to see you accepted the invite."

I nodded and climbed into the carriage. That's when I noticed the Reinsworth girl. She was in on this too?

"Hello, Lady Claudia," she greeted politely.

I sat across from her and smiled with a nod. "Hello, Lady Sharon. You are part of this?" I might as well get straight to the point.

She giggled and nodded. "Yes. I am part of Pandora along with my servant, Break."

I nodded, remembering the day of the ball. "Break said you were looking for more people." a pawn he had said. "How come? What is Pandora anyways?"

Sharon's lilac eyes softened. "Pandora is a group of people who maintain the balance with this realm and the Abyss."

"Abyss? As in the children's tale?"

"Oh no, Claudia. It is not a children's tale. It is very real."

Yes, I know. Sablier was sucked in. But I can't tell Sharon that. Well, I don't think I can. So let me just stay quiet about it.

"Why does the Abyss need to be monitored?"

"Well, have you heard of chains?"

I shook my head. "What are they?"

"Chains are creatures born from the Abyss who make contracts with humans, saying they will help the human by changing the past if the human helps the chain get stronger."

"How do they get stronger?"

Her eyes darkened. "They kill other humans and eat them."

My eyes widened. It reminded me slightly of what us demons did. We also made contracts with humans. But we helped them with their wish to change their future in return of their soul.

"So Pandora tries to keep these chains from coming out?"

Sharon nodded. "We make sure that peace is kept and we try to take down illegal contractors."

"Illegal? How are there legal ones?"

She smiled. "I am a legal contractor." she pulled out a necklace with a strange symbol on it. "This medallion allows me to have a chain without being sucked into the Abyss when the contract is used up."

"Sucked into Abyss. So illegal contractors get that mark somewhere on them, and when the hand moves all the way around once, their time is up and they get sucked into Abyss?"

"You are very smart, Lady Claudia."

"Thank you." It was a lucky guess. The symbol looks like a kind of watch, so I just put some pieces together.

"That is exactly what happens," Sharon continued. "Pandora's job is to stop the illegal contractors from killing innocent people and such. We bring the illegal contractors back into the Abyss. We use the prison it was meant to be."

I nodded. "So why am I needed?"

"Well, at the moment, Break, myself, and one other male are trying to bring someone back from the Abyss."

"What?" I gasped. "But if they were put in, why would you want to bring them back out?"

The carriage came to a slow stop and Sharon glanced out the window. "Well, it seems we are here. Come. We will explain the rest inside and you will meet the other one in our project."

I nodded as the door opened and Break helped Sharon and myself out. I followed them into the mansion. There were many people in here. Mostly men. They were all wearing a strange black, white, and gold uniform. I noticed Break was wearing the same thing. Only Sharon seemed to not be wearing it.

They all watched us pass as we entered a drawing room.

My eyes widened and I gasped, pointing ahead. "You're!"

Gilbert looked up at me, his gold eyes widening when he saw it was me.

Break laughed and walked over to Gilbert. "I told you she would find out."

Gilbert glared at Break. "I didn't know she was the girl you were talking about. Of course she would know. She saw me at the ball."

That's right. He doesn't remember me from all that time before. Wait. Now that I think about it, Gilbert and Vincent also escaped from Abyss. But Gilbert doesn't seem to have a chain. And even if he did, he would have been sent back to Abyss for being an illegal contractor. So how did he get out?

"Well, Miss Mary," Break said.

"My name is Claudia," I corrected.

He nodded. "Of course. Well, Miss Claudia, meet our other member. Gilbert Nightray."

Gilbert nodded and me and looked away.

"What's going on?" I whispered to myself.

Sharon motioned me to sit across from her, which I did. Break stood behind the couch, leaning on the back of it.

"Alright," I said. "Why am I needed to bring someone back from that eternal prison?"

"My, my~" Break chuckled, reminding me greatly of Undertaker. "You really don't hold back."

"Well?"

Sharon placed a photo on the table and slid it towards me. "This is the boy we are trying to get back."

I took the picture and gasped. My hand began to shake as I stared at the teenager. He looked to be about fifteen, like me. Those emerald eyes. That tussled blonde hair. That smile that never ceased to make a girl's heart melt.

"W-who is this boy?" I demanded. Why does he look so much like Jack?

Break chuckled. "Do not fret, Claudia-kun~. That is not Jack Vessalius. That is Oz Vessalius."

"So Jack is his ancestor."

Sharon and her servant nodded while Gilbert stayed apathetic and looked out the window.

"Now I'm even more confused. Why was the boy sent to Abyss in the first place?"

Break shrugged, keeping that smile on his face. "We are not sure. He was thrown in during his coming of age ceremony. Isn't that right, Raven~?" the albino smirked over at Gilbert. He tugged his hat down to cover his face and remained silent.

"I see," I whispered. "So why do you want to bring him back?"

"His is the key."

"The key?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

Sharon nodded, taking over the conversation. "You see, Claudia, Pandora is trying to obtain something and this boy can help us obtain it."

"What do you wish to obtain?" I crossed my arms and glared at them. "What is so important that you would break into a dark realm just to bring a mere child back?"

"Strange that you would call him a child, when you are both the same age," Break chuckled.

I scoffed. I'm way older than fifteen. I just look it. But then again, Break already knew that. I wonder if Sharon and Gilbert do as well.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"The Will Of The Abyss," Sharon spoke, her voice dark once more.

"Will Of The Abyss?" I asked. "What is that?"

"Some say it is the one who created the Abyss and all the creatures within it. We do not know much more than that."

"I see. What do you gain from getting the Will? Power over the realm?"

"Something like that," Break chuckled and placed a sugar cube on his tongue before bringing it into his mouth.

"Alright. Now, what is so great about me that you want me to join? How do you know that I will be of much help?"

"You are a demon," all three spoke in unison.

I smirked. "Oh? So you know what I am. How interesting."

"Demons are powerful," Sharon continued. "Maybe powerful enough to open a portal to Abyss."

"Well, my service isn't cheap. A contract and a soul is my price."

"Ah, ah, ah~" Break wagged his finger. "You help us for free."

"And who says I do that?"

"You do not wish for Pandora to find out you used to be Glen's step-daughter," Break smirked and ate another cube. "If they do, they will think you escaped from Abyss. They will think of you as an illegal contractor."

I gasped. "But I do not have the mark!" I snapped.

"Does not matter~. They will take you away either way. Mary Baskerville, still alive? Impossible. They will surely arrest you and throw you into Abyss."

I can't believe this. He is blackmailing me! He is threatening to throw me into that prison. What a foolish and disgusting man. But I must admit, I am impressed. To think he knew so much about me, when there was little on my existence and no one knew about me being a demon. Except Sebastian and Ciel, of course.

"So~? Claudia-kun~, what is your answer?"

I chuckled meanly. "I guess I have no choice. I will join this little establishment of yours. As long as I am allowed to look for some things myself."

"What kind of things?" Sharon asked.

"Sorry. But I can not say. I just want approval to have access to any information I want."

"Done," Break laughed. "You are given access to anything useful to you."

"Claudia," Sharon mumbled. "You will be living in the Reinsworth estate for this. I'm sorry if that is an inconvenience, but we need you close by."

My eyes widened. "I have to leave my home?"

She nodded and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."

That means I have to leave Sebastian. Well, I am an interference, so I guess it's a good thing I'm leaving. I won't be able to bother him so much and he won't have to clean up my mistakes any longer and worry about me.

I nodded finally. "It's okay. I'll do it."

"Thank you," Sharon smiled.

This is going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>(Sebastian P. O. V- Two Days Later)<p>

The Young Master and I had finally arrived back at the mansion. With Claudia gone, it was easier to get things done. That damn angel, Ariel, had gotten away. But oh well.

The Young Master stomped upstairs to his study. "Sebastian, bring me some Earl Grey," he ordered.

I smirked and placed and hand on my dead heart. "Yes, my lord."

The servants flooded in at that moment, just missing our master. What's this? It seems we are missing someone.

"Meirin, go retrieve Claudia," I ordered the ex-hit women.

She looked at me, her mouth in an "O" shape as if she were shocked. "B-but Mister Sebastian, C-Claudia-"

"I do not care how angry or stubborn she is at the moment. Retrieve her."

Bard, Finnian, and Meirin all glanced at the floor sadly. What is going on?

"Has something happened to her?" I asked, hiding all my emotions perfectly.

"She no longer is here," Finnian said.

"She was adopted into the Reinsworth family and is now living there," Meirin said.

"She officially left yesterday," Bard finished and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

What? No longer living here? Impossible! Adopted into the Reinsworth family? What for? Claudia can not be gone. She is bound to me. She can not leave my side completely. That is impossible.

"Oh! But she left y-you a letter," Meirin stuttered. "She told me to tell you when you returned. Miss Claudia said she p-put it in your room."

I practically ran downstairs to my room and swung the door open before slamming it behind me. This was completely impossible! These damn, useless servants were playing with my mind. Claudia must have put them up to this. What a cruel, clever trick.

I expected to see Claudia waiting for me, smiling beautifully. But no. I was greeted by an empty room and a small white paper folded neatly with a red ribbon wrapped around it.

I unwrapped the ribbon and quickly opened the letter, my eyes scanning over my dear sister's beautiful calligraphy.

_**Sebastian,**_

_**I see I've come to be known as an interference to you and Ciel. I will no longer call him Young Master since he is no longer mine. In fact, I do not have a master anymore. I am once again of noble blood. I have been adopted by the Reinsworth family and have become Lady Sharon Reinsworth's adopted sister. Do not bother to come get me back. Not like you will anyways. I said I hated you and never wanted you around me again. I didn't think you would buy it, but I you did. I can't keep living in a place that I know you are always near. It is unbearable to know you no longer have feelings for me just because of a few hurtful things I said. So I took their invitation and will no longer bother you. You no longer have to clean up my mess or put up with me. I'm out of your hair. Your welcome. Well, I never was one to really share my feelings, and this letter is beginning to feel strange coming from me, so I will just say this and then end the letter. . . **_

There was a large ink spot, as if she were hesitating to write something. But near the end of the page, were the words she was fighting to say.

_**I love you, Sebastian. I always have . . . And always will.**_

_**~Claudia Nova **__Michaelis__** Reinsworth**_

Michaelis had been crossed out once. I crushed the letter in my hand, my eyes flaring.

Damn her. What a stupid girl she was. An interference. I only said those words to keep her safe. I know I hurt her with that nun, which is why I sent her home. I knew I would have to be seductive more, and I knew there was an angel involved. I wanted to keep Claudia safe and happy! No, I didn't buy her words. I never do. I just wanted to give her time to cool down until she came back and we put all this behind us. I only followed her orders. I didn't want her to run off. I don't want her to be gone from my side. Such an idiotic girl. I do not mind cleaning up your mess. I do not mind when you ask for my help.

Claudia. I am suppose to protect you. And that is what I do. I don't care about your mistakes.

I growled. "Damn it, Claudia."

* * *

><p><em><strong>0.0 wow. Just so everyone knows, I'm using bits of the anime and manga for the Kuroshitsuji part, so that's why instead of putting Angela, I put Ariel. Angela and Ash are not in this, so I improvised. Also, for the Kuroshitsuji part (and the Pandora part, I'm not sure yet) things will no be in order. This is my fan fiction, so I didn't see a problem with it. Like I know Pluto came first before the whole cult thing, but I'm actually going to put that later on (for purposes you must read to find out about. -evil laugh-) So, yeah. Thank for reading. Please review and Title of chapter and lyrics: Fire Frenzy- Almost Lover.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	11. Lacrimosa

_**~Chapter 11: Lacrimosa~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lacrimosa <strong>_

_**Broken and vanishing into the distance **_

_**I want to love this dazzling world once more **_

_**I**__** hide my dreams within my eyes **_

_**Until my tainted heart **_

_**Receives falling tears**_

* * *

><p><em>I walk down a long, narrow, and empty street. The moon shines brightly over head, grabbing all the glory once more, until jealous clouds come over and capture it. But it causes things to become much darker where I am, and I quicken my pace to a jog. <em>

_Something snaps behind me and I begin to run. My hearts is running in my chest. I feel like someone is watching me. Preparing to pounce at any given moment. They'll hurt me. I know they will. They'll torture me. I can sense it._

_A store is open. The lights on. It's an antique shop. I run towards it, only to have it grow farther and farther away from me._

"_No! Wait! No!" I shout and extend my hand, hoping it will reach the store._

_All of a sudden, long and shadowy hands reach out and wrap around me from behind. I scream as they wrap around my torso, legs, arms, and neck. _

"_HELP!" I scream as the hands drag me back. "SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!" I'm silence by a hand covering my mouth, now my screams are muffled._

_No! Father will hurt me! Mother will hurt me! No! Please! Help! Help me!_

_I glance behind me, my whole body trembling in fear. I scream into the hand, my eyes widening as I see a male and female smirking at me. The male, he resembles Sebastian, but his hair is shorter and silver while his eyes are the same color as mine. The women resembles me and has the same long black hair, but her eyes are the color of Sebastian's._

_My parents._

_No! Please! Help me!_

"_Finally, the scum has returned," my father chuckles darkly and grabs my arm when I am close enough. That's when all the hands disappear and I scream again._

"_HELP! PLEASE! HELP!"_

_My mother is the one to silence me this time with her hand. Her long, black nails dig into my skin and draw out blood. I wince at the pain and watch in horror as my father takes out a long sword. _

"_I'll cut you into pieces," he laughs with pure enjoyment. _

_The sword rises and glistens as the moon shines down on us all once more. This is just like the first time. But this time, I won't be coming back._

_His weapon swings down and . . . _

* * *

><p>I scream and sit up abruptly. Tears stream down both my cheeks, the blanket already a little soaked from my sweat and the tears I was shedding while dreaming.<p>

"Sebastian. S-Sebastian," I whimper and feel around the bed. "Sebastian." I glance around the room and my mind slowly wakes up.

Sebastian isn't here anymore. You aren't in the Phantomhive manor any longer. You are no longer a servant, Claudia. You are now a noble women. Adoptive sister to Sharon Reinsworth.

I scolded myself and ran a hand through my black locks. That's the fifth nightmare this week, and each time I wake up, I do the same thing. I call out for him. I always cry out for Sebastian.

He was always there when I had a nightmare. Always the one to calm me down. Just like he would do with Ciel whenever he had a nightmare. Ciel and I, we are similar in certain ways. So very similar. Even Sebastian himself noticed it. From our sweet tooth, to our repetitive nightmares.

I slapped my forehead softly and climbed out of bed. I pulled the curtains aside to allow some light into the room. The terror of the nightmare still lingered in my body and sunk deep into my bones. My legs were still shaking a little as I sat on the windowsill and stared out into the night.

"I wonder . . ." I whispered and pressed my hand against the cold glass. "I wonder if he's thinking about me?" I couldn't help but ask.

Love is such a strange thing.

* * *

><p>(Sebastian P. O. V)<p>

I blew out the candles on the candelabrum and walked back to my room. I sighed. This is the sixth nightmare this week for the Young Master. I thought he had gotten over this. The most nightmares he used to get were about one a week. But the number has increased a great amount.

_Where is Claudia? _

I sighed again. He has been asking the questions every night as well. Claudia was the one to truly soothe him after his nightmares. She knew what it was like after all. The same nightmare repeating over and over again.

Every time the Young Master would scream in the middle of the night, she would already be there, soothing all his worries. Strange, he would only show his weak side to her. I was always banned from the room until he was asleep once more. Claudia never did tell me what she did to calm him down. I remember when it was I who would calm the Young Master down. I would stay in his room, guarding him, until he feel asleep. Just like he ordered.

"Claudia," I whispered, her name beginning to sound repetitive on my lips. I walked through the dark halls, thinking about the demonic goddess. "I will bring you back."

* * *

><p>(Claudia P. O. V)<p>

Bright. So bright. Really bright.

I groaned and opened my eyes. The sun was beating down on my window and glaring into my eyes. I winced and moved back a little, causing myself to fall off the windowsill and onto the cold wood floor.

"I fell asleep on the window?" I gasped. My faced burned with embarrassment. Oh my goodness. I really hope no one passed by and saw me. That would be so strange!

I quickly ran to my closet and got ready for the day ahead.

Sharon was already drinking her morning tea, a small breakfast of eggs and toast lay in front of her. Break was by the window, sucking on a lollipop and chuckling to himself. Or Emily. Wait, yeah. Himself. Gilbert was sitting by the other window, smoking a cigarette.

I walked over to him and smirked, crossing my arms over my chest. "Cigarettes are bad for you," I chuckled.

He looked at me and shrugged. That's when Break walked up to us and poked Gilbert's cheek playfully.

"Raven has been trying to quit~ but he keeps relapsing~"

"S-shut up!" Gilbert defended himself. I giggled and tugged on the tips of the man's wavy hair. This caused Gilbert to blush as he slowly pushed my hand away, trying to look carefree and cool.

Epic fail.

"Now, now, you two," Sharon giggled from behind us. She set her tea down and smiled. "Leave Raven alone. Claudia, sit down and eat. We wouldn't want you getting weak."

I nodded and sat across from the girl. I picked at my eggs for a moment. Disgusting. Exposing themselves like this. Showing us everything about them. Their yolk just making a giant scene and spilling out. Pitiful. So pitiful.

"What are we doing today?" I muttered and chewed on my toast.

"Try to the open the Abyss, of course~" Break chuckled.

I sighed. Everyday I've been working my butt off, trying to open the damn eternal prison! I've used all the spells I could think of, but none of them seem to work. I've combined almost all the spells I know, so many combinations. None of them work.

"I'm running out of ideas," I grumbled.

Break chuckled. "That is why we are going into town to find some spell books at the local libraries."

"Really?" I asked and blinked. "Um . . . No thanks. I'll stay behind."

"But you must come, Claudia," Sharon protested.

I lowered my voice and stared at my lap. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"When I'm around a lot of people," I began to explain. "I feel sick. All their souls and thoughts clustered together makes me dizzy. I don't like to be in public."

"I am sorry to hear that," Break chuckled. It was obvious he didn't care. "But you have to come. There is no other option."

I sighed. "Fine. But when I run off, don't complain."

Break laughed and clapped his sleeved together like a seal. "Excellent!"

We rode in the carriage; Sharon, Break, and I. Gilbert drove the carriage as we passed through town. I glanced out the window and smiled at a group of children running by, pushing a large circular piece of metal with a stick.

We passed by a barber shop and I glanced inside curiously. A child was sitting as still as possible as the man cut the child's golden curls. I stared in awe and rubbed the tip of my hair, thinking back to sweet memories.

* * *

><p>"<em>Claudia, please stay still."<em>

"_But I don't want my hair cut!"_

"_You have to look presentable for the Young Master."_

_I grumbled and stared at the sheer piece of cloth that covered my body. Sebastian stood behind the chair, cutting away at my hair with a pair of shining silver scissors. _

"_Honestly. To think your hair has grown so long over the years," Sebastian mused and twirled a lock around his fingers. _

_My hair brushed against the floor at the moment, it was longer than Alice's was. Sebastian didn't like the fact that I was pretty much dusting off the floor as I walked, so here we are. _

_I looked over at him and glared. "Why do we have to cut my hair? Why can't I just wear it up all the time? I like my long hair."_

_Sebastian dropped my hair and grabbed both my cheeks. He turned my face forward and chuckled. I blushed at his touch. His gloves were off so I could feel his warm skin on mine. _

"_Look forward. I would not want to cut you."_

_I grabbed the scissors out of his grip and sliced the tip of my index finger. I held out my limb as blood began to trickle out of the wound. "Too late. Let's stop cutting my hair now."_

_I was stubborn. I know that. I also didn't care about anything except Sebastian and I. Nothing else mattered in the human, demon, or angel world._

_Sebastian stared at my finger for a moment. He grabbed my wrist suddenly and held my hand close to his lips. I watched him sniff the blood that fell, and lick his lips. My face burned a deep crimson as his tongue raked over my finger._

"_You are such a tease," Sebastian chuckled and bent forward to kiss me. The scissors dropped out of my hands as I gripped the demon's hairs._

_The chair suddenly tipped back. I yelped as we both tumbled to the floor. Sebastian held me tightly in his arms, one hand behind my head to stop it from colliding with the hard wood floor of our room. His eyes were wide in fear, this made me giggle. _

"_I'm fine."_

_Sebastian sighed. "Good." He leaned in towards me again and kissed me deeply. _

"_My hair?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't cut it anymore._

"_It is short enough to not brush against the floor, and is long enough to my liking."_

_I sat up and pounced onto Sebastian. I let out a quick shout of attack for dramatic affect and giggled when I was on top. "I want to play fight!" I chimed._

_Sebastian stared at me lovingly, his hand cupping the side of my face. All of a sudden, Sebastian pushed me off of him and tried to pounce on me, growling playfully. I continued to giggle as I dodged him. Sebastian would never do this in front of anyone. Showing such childish behavior is not like him, it is embarrassing. But around me, he shows it all the time. I love this Sebastian. The one that doesn't care about anything and lives in the moment. I hate butler Sebastian who is all stuffy and proper. That is not a demon. A demon is untamed and wild._

* * *

><p>I sighed. "Sebastian."<p>

"Excuse me?"

I snapped out of my memories and glanced at Sharon. "Oh, uh, nothing."

We stopped in front of a store labeled 'library' and entered. Break took the lead and guided us through the many rows and columns of books. This was an impressive place, but the Phantomhive library was better. Way better.

Break stood in front of a row of books and smirked. "Here we are~"

I glanced at the books. All of them were encased in leather and looked very large. On the spine were gold letters. I gasped.

"These are . . ."

Break nodded. "I knew you would realize it. These are demon spell books."

I ran to the books and covered them so the others wouldn't see. "Why on Earth are these on . . .well . . . Earth?" I gasped.

The albino chuckled and shrugged. "How should I know~? I do not understand the language on these pieces of literature, so I am pretty sure no one has actually read these books."

"Good," I sighed.

I took out the largest book, which was also the only book I hadn't read. All the others, I have and none of the spells worked. I flipped through the book, scanning each page quickly.

"Well?" Sharon asked politely.

I nodded and slammed the book shut. "This one has many spells that I don't know. They look like they'll work."

"Excellent~" Break laughed and ushered us all out the door. "Now let us go."

"Uh . . . Um . . . Shouldn't we tell someone we're taking this?" I asked.

"Do you want to return it?"

That was a good point. What was I thinking? This shouldn't even be in a human library. Goodness. I wonder how they got here in the first place. Oh well. Probably just some reckless demon trying to have a little fun and spread chaos. I'll have to come back later to retrieve the rest of the books.

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's try this one," I said and extended my hand toward the silent clock tower. I began chanting the spell, hoping this spell would be the one to open the portal. I was starting to get tired of this. Nothing seemed to be working. I just wanted to quit and go back home.<p>

_What is home now?_

I sighed when the spell didn't work and put a lock of my hair behind my ear. "I guess that one isn't good either."

Sharon frowned. "We've already been through half of the book."

I nodded. "The Abyss is such a strange place. Not even a demon's spell can open it." It actually intrigues me more than ever. How fascinating. The place must be guarded very carefully.

"Well~, Claudia-kun~," Break began sucking a lollipop. "Let's go take a break for today. Shall we~?"

Sharon, Raven, and I all nodded and followed Break back to the Vessalius home. Oscar Vessalius, the uncle of the earl who disappeared, was waiting for us.

"Any progress so far?" he asked, the smile gone from his face.

We all shook our head and walked by him, entering the mansion. But before I could enter, Oscar placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Claudia, thank you."

"Huh?" I asked and glanced at the dirty blonde man. "For what?"

"Helping in bringing my nephew back."

"Oh no," I stuttered. "I-I haven't done anything." I glanced at the floor sadly. "All the spells I try aren't working. I've done nothing."

"But you are still helping and thanks to you, with each failing spell, we are one step closer to retrieving Oz."

I smiled. "Yes. I suppose you are right."

Oscar smiled. "Alright then. Come. I'll have the maids bring you and the others some tasty treats."

I giggled and followed the big man. "Alright."

* * *

><p>(No one's P. O. V)<p>

As Claudia and the others rested inside, the wind grew fiercer. Clouds began to darken and capture the sun, creating a very monochrome looking world. The grass was still green, the bark on trees still brown, the lake still blue; but it still looked lifeless and gray.

At this moment, when everything seemed eerie and dead, a soft tune filled the air. A music box is what it sounded like. Playing beautifully through the harsh winds, gliding past them as if nothing were holding it back.

Claudia stood by the window, looking outside at the world that was once full of color. The tune reached her ears and she gasped.

"Lacie?" she asked and opened the window to hear it better. "It is! But . . ." the black haired girl trailed off, her hot pink eyes glancing down at the grass.

_The pocket watch is still alive._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song used in this chapter: Lacrimosa by Kalafina . Who saw the new Pandora Hearts chapter? I did! It was amazing and so . . . Wow! Thank you everyone who reads and review and look forward to the next chapter. <strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	12. Saving You

_**~Chapter 12: Saving You~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>How do I save you<strong>_

_**How do I set you free**_

_**Behind the curtain waits a darker world**_

_**If I can't make you leave**_

_**How can I save you from me**_

* * *

><p><em>One Year Later<em>

I can't believe a whole year has gone by, and I haven't heard that pocket watch again. I've been craving to hear the tune my step-father once played on his piano. I remember the fond moments when Glen would let me stay in the room as he played. I sit by the legs of the piano and daydream as I listened closely to everyone note being played. I wanted to learn the song in the future. I wanted to play it too, so when Glen got old, I would play for him.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans.

I sighed and peaked out the carriage window. I took great notice of the mansion lingering ahead. The Vessalius home.

"There is still one more spell to try~" Break chuckled. "~Right, Claudia-kun~?"

I nodded, remaining silent. After going through the whole spell book, I began making my own spells. None of them worked, obviously, and we were down to one last, single spell.

"What happens if this one doesn't work either?" Gilbert asked.

Break smirked. I glanced over at him cautiously.

"Then Claudia-kun leaves~"

"What?" Sharon and Gilbert gasped.

I remained silent in my seat. Break had already mentioned this to me.

* * *

><p>"<em>Claudia-kun~"<em>

"_What do you want, Break?" I asked as I stood in front of my bedchamber door. _

_The albino smiled that creepy "I'm-going-to-rape-you" grin of his and flapped his sleeves like a bird. _

"_You are nearing your last spell~, correct?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah. So?"_

"_Oz-kun sill isn't out. You don't seem to be helping."_

"_Not helping?" I shouted. "I've been working my butt off for a whole year. And I'm not helping? I've nearly died three times because a spell backfired!"_

_Break just shrugged as if someone asked him what would he like for dinner. "If you can not help us, I will have to bring you back."_

_My mind began to come up with a million questions at that moment. I decided to ask the most important one. _

"_Bring me back where?"_

"_To the Phantomhive estate~"_

_I gasped. He couldn't do that! They won't take me back. It's been a year. No one will take me in. _

"_You can't!" I protested._

_Xerxes smiled. "Then try harder. Bring Oz-kun back, and I will let you stay~"_

_The candyholic turned away and left me standing in front of my room like an idiot. His words slowly sinking into my brain. Stinging more and more as I thought of what I would be forced to do. _

_Beg for Sebastian to take me back._

_No! I couldn't do that! I wouldn't do that! I would bring Oz Vessalius back and I would stay here as Sharon's sister._

* * *

><p>"You can't just throw her out on the street!" Gilbert protested.<p>

"I agree! I like having Claudia around. She's the little sister I've always wanted!" Sharon added.

I smiled to myself. They were defending me. They actually wanted to keep me around. And here I though I was just being used.

"What is the point in having her around, when she is ~useless~?" Break asked. "~Besides, she will not be thrown out on the street~. She will go back to Earl Phantomhive."

My heart skipped a beat just hearing the name. I wasn't wanted back there. I know I wasn't.

"She is not useless," Sharon pouted. "And I will not allow her to go back being a maid. Claudia remains."

Break chuckled. "As you wish, Ojo-sama."

The carriage finally came to a stop before the building holding the silent clock tower.

Break came out first and helped Sharon out. Gilbert helped me out and clung to my hand a little longer than necessary.

I stared at our hands together. "Uh . . ."

Gilbert looked down and gasped. He dropped my hand and quickly looked away.

"H-heard to believe t-ten years have passed," the raven haired man stuttered. Clearly, he was trying to steer my mind away from what had just happened.

I nodded, still staring at his awkward, blushing face. "Yeah," I whispered and stared at the building.

Vines held onto the building possessively. Never wanting to let it go. Some windows were cracked, all of them looked dirty. Even the door had a thing layer of brown crust on it.

I chuckled, watching as Break and Sharon entered the building. "Hard to believe this dump was the sire of a noble's coming-of-age ceremony."

Gilbert nodded and went inside, me following close behind.

"Hey, Raven?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"This guy, Oz, were you two good friends?" I knew about Gilbert being the noble's retainer, but that's pretty much it. He never really talked about it.

"Yeah. I guess you could say we were close."

"Oh," I said then giggled. "So Oz must be really nice."

"How do you figure?" Raven asked me.

"Well, Raven is really nice. So any friends of his must be nice too."

"M-me? Nice?" Cute. He's blushing again.

I nodded and walked over to the albino and his mistress.

"Alright," I said sternly. Laughing matters were over. "This spell is the most powerful one I know. It really, truly, should work."

Break pointed an arm towards the silent clock tower. "Only one way to find out."

I nodded and began walking towards the large grandfather clock. This spell was the strongest one I knew, but there's a reason why I saved it for last.

There is a 99% chance I will die.

I sighed. Here I go.

I extended my hands towards the clock and opened my mouth to begin chanting the spell. But before I could start, I hesitated. I gasped and dropped my hands to my sides.

"Claudia?" Sharon asked.

Why the hell did I just think of him? What the hell?

_Claudia . . ._

A tear rolled down my cheek. "Sebastian."

"Claudia-kun?"

I snapped out of my trance and wiped away the tears. "S-sorry. Here I go."

I opened my mouth again, pushing the thought of Sebastian aside. He didn't want me. He doesn't love me anymore. Remember?

But . . . I don't want to die. I wasn't to see Sebastian again. I still love him! I don't want to die!

I fell to my knees and cupped my head in my hands. "I can't do it!" I screamed.

"Claudia!"

"I can't! I don't want to die!"

I could hear the distant running footsteps coming towards me. I looked up as Gilbert crouched down in front of me and pulled me to him. I was shocked by his actions. Obviously. But . . .

I sunk into the warm embrace and clung to Raven's chest.

Unfortunately, all moments must come to an end. I gasped as I felt a strange and sudden energy. A really strong power was coming. The bottom of the steps suddenly glowed a bright purple.

I pulled away from Gilbert. "Sharon! Break! Watch out!"

Break quickly grabbed Sharon and jumped out of the way. Gilbert pulled me back to him, but this time it was to shield me from what was coming. Not to comfort me.

The light slowly began to dim away and we all gasped. Lying on the ground unconscious was a boy around fifteen with blonde hair.

Is that . . . Jack?

Gilbert suddenly let me go and ran down to the blonde. "Oz!"

That's right. Oz Vessalius. Not Jack. Jack is gone. Right.

Break walked away from Sharon and Gilbert as they surrounded the blonde, and came towards me.

"What do you know~?" he asked. "Oz is free once more. Did you do that, Claudia-kun~?" he stared at me skeptically.

I decided to tell the truth and shook my head. "No. It was not me. I didn't do the spell. I would have died if I had done it."

"I see." Break mused and stared down at the others. "How interesting. It seems our angel has just become tainted."

"Angel of darkness?" I asked.

The albino nodded. "This shall be fun."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Title And Lyrics: Save You By Emilie Autumn.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	13. All The Things She Said

_**~Chapter 13: All The Things She Said~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>All the things she said<strong>_

_**All the things she said**_

_**Running through my head**_

_**Running through my head**_

_**(All the things she said)**_

_**This is not enough**_

_**This is not enough**_

* * *

><p>The Vessalius heir lay on a bed, Gilbert sitting on the edge keeping a close eye on him. Sharon had fallen asleep and was resting on Break who was chuckling to himself and eating cookies.<p>

"Claudia-kun~?"

"What?" I looked away from the window and stared over at the albino man.

"You saw it as well, correct?"

"Saw what?"

"The mark. The one on Oz-kun's chest."

"Oh," I whispered and nodded once. "Yes, I saw it. It is the same exact mark that is on the necklace Sharon showed me. Does this mean, he has contracted illegally?"

Break chuckled and nodded. "Yes."

Gilbert sucked his teeth. "He was forced to."

"How are you so sure?" Break and I asked in unison. Break sounded amused, I sounded depressed.

I looked back out the window and stared up at the beautiful night sky. Clouds blocked the stars and the moon was shining brightly down on the earth, illuminating the room in a silver glow.

I sighed just as someone grunted.

"He's waking up~" Break chirped.

I glanced over my shoulder and noticed the blonde boy opening his eyes slowly. Those emerald eyes, they were identical to Jack's. I looked away quickly, no longer wanting to stare at Oz.

"G-Gil . . ."

I gasped and turned back to the boy as he reached for Gilbert. Did he already know who he was? So quickly? The room was silent and still as we all waited for his next words. Gilbert's golden eyes widened, along with Oz's emerald orbs. The blonde quickly dropped his hand as Gilbert grabbed his jacket and walked over to me.

"Break, he woke up," Gilbert said.

"That was a close call," I whispered.

Gilbert nodded. "I knew he wouldn't figure it out."

"But what if he had?" I asked.

The black haired man stayed silent and stared at Oz. The look protective and full of worry.

"Ah~" Break said. "That's good. Hey, Oz-kun. Good morning."

I rolled my eyes. Morning? It was the middle of night. Idiot albino.

"Welcome home. This is your world," Break said.

Oz stared in shock at all of us, remaining silent. I smirked and crossed my arms. "What's wrong? Still half asleep?" I asked.

His eyes widened even more when he looked at me. He pointed slightly. "Aren't you . . .?"

"Hmm?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

He let his hand drop and shook his head. "Never mind. I'm wrong."

Well that was weird.

"Claudia-kun~ get Oz-kun some clothes," Break said and flapped a sleeve at me.

I glared at him. "Why me? Do it yourself, you're the servant."

Gilbert suddenly extended his arm to reveal some clothes in his hand. He gave them to Oz and turned back to me. Wow. Still loyal to his master, even though his master doesn't know it's him.

Oz went to go change, and as he did, Break turned to me and smiled. "Claudia-kun," he whispered so Oz couldn't hear. "Someone is here you may know."

"What?" I whispered.

Break put a finger up to signal me to wait. Oz came back out in his new clothes, adjusting his red tie.

"My, my~" Break chuckled. "That looks great on you! They fit your image much more than that uniform. No competition."

"Th-thanks," Oz said a little nervously. He kept glancing at me from the corner of his eyes. What the hell is his problem? Wait, did his eyes just flash purple?

As Break spoke to Oz, I kept a close eye on him. Something was odd. His aura seemed too mixed up for a person. He was feeling two emotions at once. How is that possible? He was both happy and angry. Both impatient and patient. It was as if he had another person inside of him, giving off their own emotions.

"Yes, but now we must . . . Capture you."

"Huh?" I came back into reality as Break spoke that. Oz paused in mid-motion of eating some cake and looked up at the albino man.

The piece of cake dropped off of Oz's fork as he stared at us all nervously. "What?"

"Break," I whispered harshly. "What are you doing?" we just got this boy back. Why the hell would he want to capture him?

Break ignored me and went on. He began to tell Oz the purpose behind Pandora. How we're suppose to keep the peace between the abyss and this world. To keep a balance. As Break spoke, Oz suddenly leaned forward and gripped his head. I did the same as a pain suddenly came to me.

My ears are ringing. I hear something in the distance. A laugh? A girl is laughing. That voice. It sounds so familiar.

I glanced up just as Oz grabbed Sharon from behind and put a knife to her throat.

"_**Let's not make any moves," **_Oz said in a voice that didn't belong to him. It was a female voice. A voice I knew so well. A voice that belonged to a person I loved dearly.

"It's an honor to meet you, B-Rabbit," Break chuckled.

I smiled sadly. "Alice," I whispered.

"Pandora has also been burned by that terrible hand of yours," Break continued. "I just wanted to try talking to you once." Break suddenly smirked darkly at Oz-slash-Alice. "Are you planning on committing something here, now that you have the contractor you desire. I'm dying to know."

Contractor she desires? Alice was planning on using Oz this whole time? Wait! Alice is a chain? Oh my goodness, why did it take me this long to notice. I feel so stupid. I mean . . . I know Alice and Alyss are connected to the Abyss . . . But I never thought Alice would become a chain.

"Talking is unnecessary, withdraw from there," Alice said.

"That's impossible," Break chuckled. "We can't just release a dangerous chain like you out into the wild."

"So whatever happens to this girl is ok?" Alice shouted and put the knife closer to Sharon's neck.

"Break, please do not worry about me," Sharon muttered.

This wasn't good. I had to do something, but something in my gut told me not to interfere. As if I knew Alice wouldn't be able to hurt anyone in this room.

"I can not do that," Break chuckled and suddenly, a design appeared underneath Oz and Sharon. Break quickly grabbed the girl and jumped back while Oz was suddenly on his knees and paralyzed.

Break chuckled and jammed his chain into Oz's chest, causing Alice to come out.

"Alice!' Oz and I shouted. She glanced over at me, but her eyes showed no realization. She doesn't remember me?

_I was unable to save the girl. _Sebastian's words echoed through my heads. That's right. Alice died in Sablier. So how . . . How is she standing before me as a chain? I'm so confused. Alice died. Sebastian told me that. But here she is. She doesn't recognize me. I'm so confused.

"Claudia, leave the room please," Break said.

"What? No way!" I shouted. "I'm staying right here!"

"You will do no such thing~" he chirped and suddenly, a white light appeared around me. I closed my eyes, shielding them from the brightness. When I opened my eyes again, I was suddenly in a jail cell.

"What the hell?" I shouted and grabbed the bars. "Break you jackass! Let me out of here!"

Why am I in a cell? What is he hiding me from? Damn it Break! Let me out!

"_**What's this, what's this?" **_a melodic female voice suddenly filled the jail cell.

I looked around. "Who's there?" I shouted and grabbed the dagger that had been hidden in my sleeve.

"_**My, my~ you are so different from before. You have even changed your name."**_

I remained silent as the voice continued. It was nostalgic, so nostalgic. I chuckled meanly. "First your sister . . . Now you."

The girl giggled and out appeared a white stuffed bunny before me. _**"Mary Baskerville~" **_Alyss giggled.

"It's Claudia Mi-I mean, Reinsworth now."

"_**Aren't you the little adoptive slut."**_

"What?" I growled. "I am not a slut!"

"_**Switching from house to house. Sounds like one to me. From Glen to Jack. From Jack to your brother. From your brother to the Reinsworth."**_

I glared at the rabbit. "What do you want? Aren't you angry with me."

"_**All forgotten~" **_Alyss said quickly. _**"I am here because I need your help."**_

"Help with what?" I followed the bunny with my eyes as it bounced around me, its ears flopping up and down.

"_**Pandora wishes to hurt me. They want me dead."**_

"What?" I gasped.

The rabbit nodded. _**"Stop them Mary. Please. I do not wish to die."**_

"Why do they want to kill you?"

Alyss didn't answer. The bunny floated close to my face and nuzzled against my cheek. _**"Please protect me, Big Sis."**_

A tear ran down my cheek at her words. "You called me . . . Big Sis."

The rabbit nodded and suddenly transformed into Alyss. My eyes widened as I took in her white hair and lilac eyes. I had never seen her like this. She sat before me and smiled.

"_**I can not stay long." **_As she said this, she began to look transparent. _**"I want you to know, I am not angry anymore. I know many things now. I know a slight piece of the truth . . . And I am not mad."**_

"Alyss . . ." I whispered.

She giggled. _**"Alice is back. Looking for her memories because she lost them. Many interesting things will happen, and you will also find the truth you seek. But that also means Pandora will come closer into obtaining me. Under no circumstances may you let them retrieve me. You must protect me!"**_

I stared at the floor. "So I'll find out the truth as Alice regains her memories? So this means she doesn't remember me."

Alyss nodded.

"But wait! How did she turn into a chain?"

Alyss put a finger to her lips, her body going more transparent and shimmering slightly. _**"Just protect me, Mary. Please. Protect me." **_With those last words, Alyss disappeared.

I stayed there, sitting on the cold stone floor, just thinking about everything, trying to get things straight. There is a giant conspiracy going on with Sablier, and I must find out the truth. To do this, I have to help Alice regain her memories, which will lead to her finally remembering me and me maybe figuring out how she became a chain. But, because of this, I will also be helping Pandora in obtaining Alyss, something I can not allow to happen. So in other words . . .

I rose to my feet and smiled. "I'm going to be a double agent," I whispered. I'll help Pandora to an extent, but I will not give them Alyss.

Alright. Now . . . All I have to do is figure out how to get out of this cell.

I grabbed the bars and shouted loudly. "DAMN IT BREAK! GET ME OUT OF HERE OR I WILL TAKE AWAY ALL THE SUGAR YOU HOLD DEAR! THEN I WILL KILL YOU!"

This is going to take a while.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Title and lyrics: TATU- All The Things She Said<strong>_


	14. Error

_**~Chapter 14: ERROR~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Am I broken?<strong>_

_**I'm broken**_

_**But I still want to breath**__**e**_

_**Can you see it?**_

_**Like my dreams,**_

_**Finals words are stuck**_

_** ERROR**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sebastian is surely to be a strong demon in the future. He is a prodigy!" Mother says happily to Father as I watch from where I sit on the rug in the room. I'm only four, meaning Sebastian was fourteen at the time.<em>

"_Yes, if only we had _two _prodigies instead of this disgusting thing!" Father snaps and turns his attention to me. His foot swings back, then straight towards my gut. _

_The pain is excruciating. I gasp loudly, causing blood to fly out of my mouth and onto the carpet. My small body slams against the wall before falling onto the ground. I just lie there in pain and cough up more blood. He hit me so hard._

_Mother sighs. "Look at her. She's staining my precious carpets." she walks over to me and grabs me by the back of my now stained blue dress. Mother continues to hold me like that as she walks down to the basement. Finally, she let's me go, but only to throw me across the basement into one of the cement walls._

_I cry out in pain this time, a huge mistake Sebastian has told me countless times not to do._

"_Oh, you screamed? So that's painful to you? Pathetic!" Mother shouts and walks over to me. She grabs me by the front of my dress this time and holds me up in the air. "You should be able to take much more pain! Disgusting!" _

_Mother bashes me into the floor as sinister chuckles leave her smirking lips. Her hot pink eyes are just as evil as she stares down at me._

"_It truly disgusts me that you were born with my eyes. I hate it!" she growls and reaches for one of my eyes._

_I shut my eyes tight and shake my head. Father has already taken an eye out and I don't want to go through the pain again._

"_Stop! Mother, stop!" I cry._

"_Silence!" she screams and forces my eyes open so she can rip the left one out._

_I bite my tongue hard to control the scream I so desperately want to let out. Mother laughs and flicks my eyeball away._

"_Now for the other one," she mutters._

_No. No more. I don't want this anymore!_

"_Enough. She is not worth the trouble anymore," Father says, seeming to appear out of nowhere._

_Mother nods and gets away from me. "You are right. I can not believe I wasted some of my energy on her."_

_They both leave me in the basement and go back upstairs. I curl into a tight ball as they shut the door behind them and even lock it. Not good. I screamed out twice. Mother and Father get angrier when I do so. Sebastian told me not to scream, but I did, now they're going to leave me here for a few days._

_I cry silently as I struggle to create a new eye. Since I'm only four, I haven't mastered the spell yet and it still takes me a lot of time to regenerate._

_Hours must have gone by as I sat there, because my eye was starting to feel dry and weird and I was starting to feel tired. Sebastian told me I can't go to sleep like this. He said I need to regenerate first or else I might not wake up._

_But . . . Maybe it'll be good to just die. Mother and Father would be happy that way, and I won't feel anymore pain . . ._

* * *

><p>I gasped, my eyes flying open. There were tears in the corner of my eyes, most likely caused by me remembering that time. I sat up in bed and let myself finish crying.<p>

"I'm scared," I whimpered when a sudden gust of wind came through my room. I gasped and glanced at the window that was open. "Who opened that?" I asked and went to close it. As I did, I noticed something shimmer in the moonlight in the corner of my eye. I glanced down and gasped.

A silver . . . pocket watch.

I reached down for it and held it tightly to my chest, a single chuckle escaping my lips.

"Stupid."

* * *

><p>"I'M NOT A TOOL!" I shouted and threw a glass vase at Break's head, unfortunately, he dodged it. "I am not some tool you can just use! We already got Oz back, so my job is done!" Break promised me that once Oz was back, I could sit back and relax here at the Reinsworth house for as long as I wish. Now he wants to use me again!<p>

"No, it is far from over," he said and chuckled.

"But . . . But what am I needed for now?"

"You are connected to many things, Claudia-kun. You will become useful, very useful, in the future."

I growled and glared.

"As a demon, you witness many things over the years, which also connects you to many things. Claudia Michaelis, no, Mary Baskerville, witnessed many things living with the Baskervilles."

"Yeah, but I never saw anything bad, like you would think," I said and crossed my arms over my chest. "Glen kept me away from all of that."

"But you were around them. Raised by them. Even if you don't notice it, you share some of their instincts," Break said and chuckled before popping a lollipop into his mouth. I got a glimpse of the wrapper and chuckled cruelly to myself. It was a lollipop made by the Funtom company, what a coincidence.

"Instincts he says," I whispered under my breathe and shook my head. "So I'm being forced to stay here?"

"I suppose you could say that, Claudia-kun~."

"Fine. As long as you continue to let me use the records you have on the tragedy one-hundred years ago."

"Actually, I have bad news about that, I'm afraid," Break said and frowned. Oh, crap. When Break frowns, it's never a good thing.

"Bad news?" I asked.

He nodded. "It seems you will not be able to use the records anymore."

"What? Why?" I shouted. "You promised me access!"

"Yes, but things came up," he said simply and shrugged his shoulders.

"What _things_?" I hissed.

"Confidential."

"Unbelievable!" I shouted and stormed out of the room. "DUMB CLOWN!"

I walked out into the garden and sat by a rose bush. I can't believe this! Damn Break! He has a hunch about me, maybe? But how? I've been so careful as to not trigger him, but maybe he's sharper than I thought. Damn albino.

I reached into my shirt and pulled out the silver pocket watch. Just staring at it made my heart flutter and images of him flooded my brain, even though I tried so much to lock him away into the deepest place in my mind.

It _disgusted _me.

I placed the watch back into my shirt. Damn it. Why do I still feel this way towards him? He doesn't give a damn about me! He showed it when he slept with that nun. I need to stop these emotions and move on. I need to give him up! I won't even think his name, no matter how many times his image comes to mind. I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!

I sighed and got back to my feet. Might as well pay a few friends a visit. I wonder how Gilbert's doing after Oz found out who he really was. I hope he's okay. That little boy . . . No, he's a grown man now.

I chuckled. "But he's still afraid of cats."

* * *

><p>"Oi! Open up!" I said as I knocked on Gilbert's apartment door. "It's Claudia!"<p>

Gilbert opened the door and sighed. "You just missed Break."

"Eh? Break was here?" I asked.

"You didn't know?"

I shook my head and stepped into the house. I glanced around. A small bouquet of red roses lie on the coffee table while Oz and Alice sat on the couch.

"Eh? It's what's-her-face," Alice said.

"My name's Claudia," I informed and placed my hands on my hips. "Don't forget it, got it?"

"Don't boss me around!" Alice shouted.

"Then learn to remember other people's names!" I shouted back, but inside I was laughing. We were bickering over something dumb, just like old times. It filled me with nostalgia and glee.

"Now, now," Oz chuckled and separated Alice and I. This also gave me déjà vu, and also filled me with a bit of sorrow. When Alice and I would argue, either Glen or Jack would break us up. Oz doing it reminded me of that.

Alice and I huffed and turned away from one another, our arms crossed over our chests as we glared off into the distance.

"Oi, Claudia, we were just going out to the markets, are you coming?" Gilbert asked.

I nodded. "I guess," I mumbled. "Let's go!"

We all left into the city. The bustling city. Luckily, Break had me out the house so much, I actually was a bit used to being in crowds. I had managed to teach myself how to block out most of the thoughts around me, but I was still working on blocking everyone out.

"Oz! Oz! That man is selling meat over there!" Alice called and ran in front of Oz.

"What? What? You want to eat?" Oz asked cheerfully and chuckled.

Alice clutched the front of his shirt and blushed slightly as she puffed her cheeks out. "I want . . . To eat."

"No," Gilbert said simply.

"Why not?" Alice snapped.

"Buying ingredients is cheaper than buying ready made food. Everyone knows that," he explained.

Alice huffed and turned around. "Tch, you coward," she said and cracked her knuckles. "Fine, I'll just take it."

"Wait!" Gilbert shouted. "I got it, I'll buy it for you!" He was about to run off, but turned to face Oz and I.

"I'll be fine," Oz chuckled. "I'll wait here."

I nodded and leaned against the barrel Oz was sitting on. "Me too. I'll stay put for once."

Gilbert looked at Oz with worry in his butterscotch eyes. So he was still a caring person after all these years. Always carrying about his precious master.

"Are you worried about what Break said?" Gilbert asked and placed a hand on Oz's shoulder. Before Oz could say anything, Gilbert got loud and started bad mouthing Break. "Most of that guy's actions are just pointless harassment! But over the past ten years how much have I-"

"Gil," Oz said, cutting him off. The blonde smiled warmly at his retainer. "I'm fine so . . . Why don't you hurry up and go?"

Gilbert smiled and placed his hat on Oz's head. "I'll be back soon. Claudia, stay out of trouble!" he said as he ran off.

"Trouble? Sheesh, what does he take me for?" I muttered. "Right, Oz?" I glanced at the blonde and frowned.

Oz was staring off into space, it looked like something in his mind was bothering him.

"Oz?" I asked and reached for the blonde's sleeve. I tugged on it a bit. "Oz?"

He glanced at me and smiled. "I'm sorry if I'm worrying you, Claudia."

"What did Break say?" I asked since I wasn't there when he paid them a visit.

Oz continued to smile and shook his head. "It's nothing important, don't worry about it, Claudia. Kay?" he chuckled.

I couldn't help smiling a bit myself. "Fine," I chuckled.

"Hey Claudia, are you really Sharon's sister? You don't look like her."

I glanced at Oz and he suddenly got worried. He waved his hands. "I-I'm not trying to be rude," he said quickly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want."

I chuckled and smiled down at the ground. "It's fine, Oz." I looked up at the afternoon sky and continued to smile. "You're right, we don't look alike. That's because I'm not actually her sister. You see, Oz,"—I smiled over at the blonde—"Sharon adopted me."

"Adopted you?" he asked.

I nodded. "See, I used to be a maid for a different noble until Sharon adopted me. Do you want to know why she picked me?"

"If you don't mind," Oz muttered.

"Not at all," I chuckled. "I might as well tell you the truth since you already know about Gilbert."

"You knew his true identity too?"

I placed a finger to my lips. "I know more than anyone else."

"What does that m-"

I flicked my finger against Oz's forehead. He winced and then rubbed the area. "That hurt, Claudia."

"We were talking about me, remember?" I smiled. "About Gilbert, I won't tell you yet, or even him for that matter. Maybe later, kay?"

Oz nodded. "So why were you adopted?"

"Because I'm . . ." I looked around and then leaned in towards Oz, my lips at his ear. "Oz, I'm a demon," I whispered.

Oz gasped and leaned away. "D-de-"

I placed my hand over his mouth quickly and put a finger to my lips with my free hand. "Hush. Don't say it out loud. And yes, I am. But I'm different from most demons. I was born with a soul."

I took my hand away from Oz's mouth slowly and watched in shock as he smiled and laughed. "That's so cool. So you're a unique person. Really unique."

"Unique?" I asked. No one ever called me that before, not even _him_. He would always call me 'rare' and 'irreplaceable', but that always made me feel like some kind of object. Unique, huh?

Oz nodded. "You are. You're unlike all the other ones. But, Claudia, why were you born with a soul?" Oz whispered the last sentence.

"Because I was born on December 25th."

Oz's emerald eyes widened. "That's the birthday of Jesus Christ."

I nodded. "A day demons despise. Me being born on that day made me more pure than any demon and gave me a soul. I mean, don't get me wrong, I can still kill and do other bad things, but I have a bigger conscious so I'll feel more bad."

"Have you ever killed someone?"

I shook my head. "Never. I can't go through with it, which is why other demons consider me a disgrace."

"So . . . Does that mean you were all alone?" Oz asked and stared at me sadly.

"Don't look at me like that," I said and struggled to keep smiling. "I wasn't alone, I always had . . ." I stared down at the ground and let my smile fade, I just couldn't keep it anymore. "I mean, I _used _to have someone who always stood by my side. I had many people, but they were human so they died, but that one person . . . he was always around because he was a demon too."

"What happened to him?"

"We grew apart," I whispered.

The two of us sat in silence for a few minutes. I tried to control my breathing and keep myself from crying. I kept blinking to keep the tears at bay.

"Well, I know I won't be around long either since I'm human, but I won't leave you alone."

"Huh?" I looked up at Oz and was welcomed by his warm smile. My eyes widened and Oz placed a warm hand on the top of my head. "Oz."

"I'll make sure you're never alone again," he said.

"How?" I asked sadly. "Like you said, you won't be around long since you're human."

"But my family name will. From my children to my grandchildren and so on, you'll never be alone."

I chuckled and flicked Oz's forehead again to lighten the mood. "Cheesy much?"

"Hey!" he laughed.

We both stopped laughing and stared at each other in confusion. "They've been gone for a long time," we said in unison.

"Give it back! Wah! Stop!"

Oz and I both looked over towards an alley way where the cries were coming from.

"What's that?" I whispered.

Oz and I walked over to the alley way and peaked inside. Three kids were picking on one kid.

"Why those little-" I said and was about to stop things when Oz placed his hand on my shoulder. I glanced up at him questionably. "Oz?"

"I have a plan," he said and winked at me. "Follow my lead, alright? Just act like me."

"Um, alright," I said and Oz placed his hat on my head.

"It makes you look even more rebellious," he said.

"I already look rebellious?" I asked myself and glanced down at my off the shoulder, long-sleeve purple shirt, gray leather mini skirt with chains, and black lace-up boots. Well . . . I guess.

Oz walked into the alleyway, me following close behind.

The kid being bullied lunged for another kid who was dangling a locket in his hand. The bully flung the locket before the kid could get it, but Oz caught it in time.

"Wow. It seems you guys are having some fun," Oz said cheerfully. All eyes were suddenly on the two of us. "Won't you let me join in?"

"Huh? Who are you two?" one of the bullies asked.

"Just two evil passerbys," Oz chuckled. He suddenly got this dark look in his eyes.

I chuckled and smirked at the boys to add some emphasis.

"However, since you guys are bullying people, I just can't help it," Oz said in a dark tone. "If you are going to do it, you have to be thorough. You can't be childish like that." Oz began to approach the boy. When he was close enough, he slammed his hand onto the wall right by the boy's head.

Oz turned to me and smirked. He extended his hand towards me.

I continued to smirk and handed him the wrapped chocolate dagger I had. Good touch, don't you think? I hope those kids buy this.

"You have to cut off his fingernails with a knife," Oz said. "Here, I'll show you how." he licked the wrapped candy dagger and chuckled. "Will you cry out nicely for me?"

That really freak the bullies out and they all ran off screaming. When they were long gone, I burst out into a fit of laughter. I was laughing so much, I had tears in the corner of my eyes and my stomach was hurting.

Oz laughed too and unwrapped the candy to show the kid he wasn't in danger since he still looked freaked out. Oz took a bite of the candy and winked at the boy. "Want some?"

"Eh? Y-you two aren't going to hurt me?" the kid asked and kept looking between Oz and I.

I shook my head. "No. We came to save you."

"We just wanted to make a big show out of it," Oz laughed and turned to me. "Right, Claudia?"

I nodded as Oz opened the locket the bullies had thrown. He sat on the ground, the boy sitting next to him while I preferred to just stand and lean on the brick wall behind us.

"Wow, your mom is really beautiful," Oz told the boy cheerfully as he looked at the picture. I peaked at it too and agreed with him in my head. She was pretty.

"Yeah. She died, but she was really kind and warm."

"Are you lonely?" Oz and I asked in unison, then exchanged a brief glance.

"Nope, because I have my father with me," the kid said and smiled happily. "My house is 'ruined' so we can't live in a fancy mansion anymore. Our house has gotten smaller and we have no servants, but I got to be with my father a lot more than before! That's why, I'm not lonely!"

I looked away from the two and remained silent. A kind and warm mother? A father always by your side? I've never had that before. All I've ever had was _him_, but not even he was around 24/7. Mother and Father still found chances to abuse me.

Oz and the boy continued to talk, but I couldn't stand it anymore. I walked away when they weren't paying attention, but I made sure to leave the hat by Oz's side before I left.

I hugged myself tightly as I ran through the darkening streets. A mother . . . A father . . . How could any child love their parents? Parents are disgusting! They're ruthless! They're . . . They're . . .

_But what if I'm wrong? Not all parents can be like mine. _

I sighed and sat down in a different alley. Oz will wonder where I am soon . . . I'll go back later. I just want to rest a bit and get my mind off of things.

Am I really that bad? Why does being a Holy Demon have to be so terrible? Why couldn't I have loving parents? Why couldn't I have a happy childhood? Am I really that bad? Am I a bad girl? Should I have just given up life when I had the chance? I'm not but a mistake. A disgusting being in the eyes of the people she loves. Mother, Father, and him. They all hate me. They all kicked me aside! They all hate me!

"I should have never been born," I murmured.

_Is this all you ever do?_

I gasped and looked up, only to come face to face with a floating stuffed white rabbit in a blue dress. Alyss.

"All I ever do?" I asked.

_It seems that since I've been watching over you, all you do is either fight with yourself about your feelings or sulk about your past. _

"Hey! That's not all that I do!"

Alyss giggled and flew closer to my face _Really? Then what did you earlier with the pocket watch, and what about now? And that nightmare last night?_

"How do you know about the nightmare?" I gasped and placed my hands on either side of my head. "Stop stalking my dreams!"

Alyss continued to laugh and began floating up to the sky. _Prove it. Become stronger. If you can't, then I have no need for you to protect me._

I gasped. "No! I-I'm not weak! I'm not!" I protested.

_Then stop thinking of the past and stop lying to yourself! _With those final words, she disappeared.

I sighed. I suppose Alyss is right. I should stop thinking about the past. But what if the past is important to cling onto? And what about the answers I want to find out about my past? The true answers about the tragedy of Sablier.

"Alyss, what about that?" I asked, but of course I received no answer in return. Alyss had already gone back to the Abyss. I sighed and stood up. Alright, I'll try and be stronger, but inside, I know I'll always feel like a mistake. An error.

"Error."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tada! Sorry for such a late update. I've actually been pretty stuck on this story, but I hope this is good enough. I know Claudia is contradicting herself in the end, but, that's what we do a lot as humans and Claudia is sort of more 'human' than demon, even though she isn't really human. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update sooner from now on!<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_

_**P.S Song used for lyrics and chapter title: ERROR by Lily (Vocaloid) but I prefer the version by Ritsu (UTAU)**_


	15. Where Demons Hide

_**~Chapter 15: Where Demons Hide~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't get too close<strong>_

_**It's dark inside**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

* * *

><p>"There you guys are," I said as I stood above the heads of Gilbert and Alice, the sudden rain wetting the three of us.<p>

They both stared up at me, Alice eating an apple while Gilbert just looked angry. Sigh. Were these two fighting again?

I jumped down from where I was and approached Gilbert and Alice. "You sensed it too, I'm guessing," I said to Alice.

She nodded. "The scent is strong."

"Let's go back to Oz for now," Gilbert said.

Alice and I shook our heads and continued forward.

"If we do that," Alice began.

"We'll lose the scent," I finished off.

Gilbert followed a bit reluctantly and kept glaring around at his surroundings. "Is Grim . . . Is Grim really here?" he asked.

Alice chuckled and threw her unfinished apple away. "No mistaking it," she said. "There's no way I could forget that putrid smell of his."

"Is Grim strong?" I asked.

"Not really," Alice answered. "The only reason I'm going to fight him though is because he may have a piece of my memories."

Oh, Alice. If only you knew that I held many of your memories as well. Don't worry. I will tell you, but not now. In the future, when you're more prepared for the truth.

"I still say we go back to Oz," Gilbert said.

"Too late," Alice and I said in unison, a smirk crawling across both our lips as he looked up at the chain, Grim.

The large caterpillar loomed ahead, it's slime dripping onto the ground below. What a horrible smell it contained.

Alice and I jumped away just as Grim came crashing down. The ugly, revolting thing then quickly slithered over to the shadows and went behind someone. I stared, my eyes adjusting to the shadows and seeing the features of the man Grim was around.

He was a bony man who was hugging himself, shaking, and obviously going mad. His red hair was in complete disarray and his glasses magnified his crazy eyes. My eyes widened in shock as I quickly recognized the man.

This was Phillip's father!

"You're as revolting as always," Alice chuckled as she cracked her knuckles and stepped forward, not even a tiny bit afraid of the danger she was putting herself into.

"Y . . . You are . . . Pandora agents?" Phillip's father asked, his voice sounding sick and deranged. He had already been contaminated by the chain. It was too late for him, that was obvious.

"_**B-Rabbit. It's B-Rabbit!" **_Grim exclaimed. _**"Devour her. Devour her!"**_

Gilbert stood before Alice and I, raising his gun towards Phillip.

"Don't!" I exclaimed and pushed the gun down.

"What are you doing, Claudia?" Gilbert shouted.

"You can't shoot that man!"

"Why not?" he demanded.

"_**The Will of the Abyss will surely be pleased!" **_Grim continued.

"The Will of the Abyss?" Alice said and began chuckling. She stepped forward and slammed her foot onto the cement, breaking it into pieces.

"Oh no," I groaned and placed a hand on my forehead. "She's angry."

"Shut up, you scum!" Alice shouted. "Making that thing happy, I would rather be forced to do a stupid dance in front of that stupid clown, Break!"

Well, at least she's honest.

"Raven, hurry up and unleash my power," Alice said.

"No!" I protested, but Gilbert walked completely past me and took off his glove. But when he was about to unleash B-Rabbit's power, both Alice and Gilbert froze.

"If Oz isn't here," Gilbert said in a shaking tone.

"We can't unleash the power," Alice whispered.

Both of them looked completely shocked and suddenly began running as Grim came charging forward.

"You idiots!" I shouted as I ran to catch up with them. "That's the other reason I was trying to stop you two!"

"Damn it!" Alice shouted at the top of her lungs as we ran. "You two are nothing but a waste of space!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Gilbert shouted back.

"It isn't my fault you two are a bunch of idiots!" I exclaimed.

"Oh shut up!" they both said as someone leaped over our heads.

The three of us stopped running and glanced behind just as Grim was attacked by a girl with short, bluish-white hair and dull gray eyes.

"Echo?!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Echo?" Alice and I asked and stared up at the girl.

"Gil! Alice! Claudia!"

"Oz!" the three of us shouted as we looked up to see the blonde looking down at us.

"Where the hell have you been?" I demanded and pointed at Grim. "Grim contracted with Phillip's father!"

Oz looked up quickly, his emerald eyes widening as he stared at the man and chain.

"Really?" Oz asked in shock.

I jumped high up to where Oz was and landed beside him. His eyes were focused on Phillip's father, and I could tell he didn't like what this meant at all.

"Oz," I murmured softly. "Phillip's father . . . He's too far in to save."

Oz shook his head. "No. There has to be a way!" he looked at me, eyes full of determination and despair. "Right now, Phillips is waiting at home for his father to return! I won't let him lose the only family he has left!"

"Oz," I said in shock. I smiled. "Fine, we'll find a way, okay?"

Oz smiled at me and nodded, when all of a sudden, Grim attacked the platform we were on.

"E-eh?" Oz and I said in unison as we began to fall.

"Oz!" I heard Gilbert shout as Oz and I lay under some rubble.

I winced and opened my eyes, only to see Gilbert summoning B-Rabbit's power.

"NO! GILBERT STOP!" I shouted, but it was already too late. Alice was transforming, and there was nothing I could do now.

"No matter what, I'm going to tear you limb from limb," Alice chuckled as she transformed into B-Rabbit. "I'll carve you up beautifully!"

As Alice attacked Grim, Phillip's father also seemed to feel the pain. W-wait! The contractor also feels the pain the chain is going through?

"Oz!" I shouted to the blonde, but he was already a step ahead of me.

"Alice! Stop! Don't attack anymore!" Oz demanded, but she wouldn't listen.

"_**Don't joke with me!" **_Alice growled. _**"The price for insulting me, is paying with their lives!" **_Alice ran forward for the final blow.

I ran towards the large black rabbit, preparing to stop her, but as I was about to grabbed Alice, she swung her arm and batted me away. I slammed into a near by wall, pieces of cement falling around me as I hit the floor.

"Claudia!" Oz shouted, but I couldn't even turn my head to look at him, Alice had hit me pretty hard.

All of a sudden, my heart skipped a beat. An image flashed into my mind. An image of a person I wanted to forget. One of the men I wanted to forget. Jack's kind face flashed in my mind, but I didn't understand why.

I struggled to get up and finally glanced over at Oz. His emerald eyes were distant, as if he weren't actually here, but somewhere else. What's going on with him?

Finally, Oz came back and glanced at Alice. "Stop . . . ALICE! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I shouted at the top of his lungs.

I glanced at Alice and watched in shock as her transformation came undone and she was back to being the normal her. She was just as shocked as me as she slammed onto the ground below. When Alice tried to get up, something suddenly held her down.

Alice's power . . . Was . . . Suppressed? Oz suppressed B-Rabbit's power?! Unbelievable!

Oz slowly rose to his feet and began to approached Phillip's father. The man cowered in fear and began crawling away from the blonde.

"No!" Phillip's father whimpered. "Stay away! Stay away from me!"

"Oz!" Alice and I shouted in unison.

"Why . . . Something like this," Oz began. "Why? Why did you become an illegal contractor?"

Phillip's father suddenly pulled out a gun and pointed it at Oz. Fear gripped me as he shot and Oz stumbled back a bit. Oz!

"Why did you make a contract with a chain?" Oz asked, and I saw that his cheek was bleeding. So the bullet had merely grazed him.

"It's obvious!" Phillip's father shouted, suddenly filling with courage as he got up to his feet. "To change the past, of course! If I had listened to my friend, my house wouldn't have fallen into ruin. I wouldn't have had this wretched memory, my wife wouldn't have fallen ill, Phillip . . . I would have made Phillip happy! That's right! I . . . I KILLED PEOPLE FOR MY SON'S SAKE!"

"Phillip's . . .sake?" Oz whispered as I slowly rose to my feet, a bit of pain still in my body. Oz's face filled with so much rage that I had never seen him have ever before. He looked as if he could kill a man.

"You really think that's what Phillip wanted?" Oz demanded as he ran up to Phillip's father, only to have a gun pointed at his forehead.

"Y-you don't know anything about me," the man stuttered and was about to pull the trigger, but I ran forward and grabbed his arm before he could. I moved his arm away from Oz, and that's when the blonde moved forward.

Oz gripped the front of Phillip's father's shirt and shook the man once.

"Why aren't you there with Phillip? Why can't you just be with him?" Oz demanded. "Isn't your son important? Why . . . Why would you make him like me?!"

My eyes widened. Like Oz? What did he mean by that?

"If you were just there for him . . . If you would just be next to him . . . THAT WOULD BE ENOUGH!"

Oz's eyes widened and he released Phillip's father. The blonde stumbled back, his hands hovering over his face as if he just realized something terrible.

I walked over to Oz and gripped one of his sleeves. "Oz?"

But he didn't seem to hear me. Again, his mind seemed to be somewhere else. But, unlike the first time, he wasn't as far away this time.

"Go see Phillip," Oz said.

Phillip's father had raised the gun again, now pointing at Oz and I.

"Oz!" Gilbert shouted from behind us.

I looked back and saw the black-haired man pull out his gun. Oz saw too and quickly jumped in between Phillip's father and Gilbert.

"Don't shoot!" Oz said, but at that moment, a shot was fired.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as the bullet hit Phillip's father directly in his face. My eyes widened in shock as I turned to look at Gilbert. Why had he fired? Why didn't he listen to Oz?

When the body fell, Oz gripped his chest as if it were in pain and Gilbert came to catch Oz before he hit the ground.

"Let me go!" Oz shouted. "Don't touch me! Why did you shoot? I ordered you not too!"

"I didn't shoot!" Gilbert defended.

"If it hadn't been you, then who?" I demanded, tears in the corner of my eyes. "Who else could it have been?!"

"It was me," an unfamiliar voice came.

Oz, Gilbert, and I all turned towards the voice, and as the person stepped forward, I felt myself fill with fear and disgust.

Vincent stood before me, a smoking gun in his hand as he had his free arm wrapped around Echo's shoulders. That's right. The last time I had seen Vincent, he was with that girl. I had completely forgotten about her until now.

"Well, he looked like he was about to kill that boy," Vincent said. "First off, all that was left for that person was to die or fall into the abyss. So that's why . . . It was inevitable, right?" Vincent smiled as if he had done such a good deed.

I glared at the man with the two-toned eyes. Why? This damn man. There still could have been some way to save Phillip's father! I could have helped. I could have asked Alyss, and she would have spared him, I know she would have. But now . . .

"You bastard," I growled as Alice approached my side. I saw she was glaring at Vincent as well.

"Vince, is your carriage near by?" Gilbert suddenly asked.

"Of course," the brother answered.

"Let me borrow it. I need to take Oz to a safe place to rest."

"No, Gil!" Oz protested.

"It's fine," Vincent said happily, his smile sickening me. "Gil, since it is your request."

* * *

><p>Sharon handed me a towel for my dripping black hair as I sat, wrapped in nothing more than a blanket.<p>

"Are you sure you do not wish to join the others?" she asked.

I shook my head, wanting to be alone. "I'll be fine. Please, do not worry about me."

"I can not help it. You are my sister now, Claudia. Even if we are not related my blood."

I smiled and looked up at the purple eyed girl. "I'll be fine," I said again. "And if I need someone to talk to, you'll be the first person I come to, okay?"

Sharon smiled sweetly back. "Alright."

"Thank you, Sharon, for everything," I said as she left the room.

"That is what family does," she said.

I nodded and stared into the fire place, now alone once more. "Yeah. But Phillip doesn't have a family anymore."

My heart felt hollow as I thought about that poor child, sitting all alone in his home, just waiting for his father to return. But . . . He wouldn't be coming home anymore. Phillip was now all alone.

A tear ran down my cheek as I stared into the orange fire that warmed me.

Alone. How I hated that word.

I got up from where I sat and walked over to the window, staring into the night rain outside.

"Phillip . . ." I whispered.

_Don't worry. I'm pretty sure that boy will be fine. _came Alyss' sweet tone.

I glanced over my shoulder, and instead of seeing a rabbit, I actually saw her this time. The girl with the snow white hair and lilac eyes who looked just like Alice.

"How are you able to show yourself to me like that?" I asked.

_I am borrowing some of your strength. I hope you do not mind._

I shook my head and sat next to Alyss, that's when I noticed she was a bit transparent.

"What did you come here for?" I asked.

_To tell you someone is watching you._

"Watching me?" I asked.

Alyss nodded and smiled at me. _Be careful._

"Can you at least tell me who is watching me?" I asked.

She shook her head. _Because not even I truly know. I only catch glimpses here and there, but if I do discover, I will tell you._

"Alright."

Alyss stood up and stared away from me. _I must go now. Cheshire is waiting. _she giggled.

I smiled. "Tell him I say 'hey', and goodbye for now, Alyss."

She giggled once more and vanished before my eyes.

I sighed and leaned against the back of the couch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song used for this chapter is Demons by Imagine Dragons. A very good song that I thought fit this chapter perfectly because of Phillip's father. Please review and look forward to the next chapter.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	16. Don't Hurt Her!

_**~Chapter 16: Don't Hurt Her!~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I must become a lion hearted girl<strong>_

_**Ready for a fight**_

_**Before I make the final sacrifice**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Jack! Jack!" I cried out and chased after the blonde frantically. <em>

_Why wasn't he stopping? Why wasn't he facing me? Is Jack mad at me? Did I do something wrong?_

"_Jack! Jack!" I continued to shout and extended my hand out to grab him, but he was still too far away._

"_**How cruel of you to love another man."**_

_I froze in my tracks and Jack vanished into the darkness. That's when a pair of strong arms grabbed me from behind, wrapping around my waist tightly and pulling me towards someone. My back pressed against his chest tightly and his lips came to my ears as he chuckled._

"_**You are mine, Claudia. I will never let you go."**_

_Sebastian pressed his lips to my neck, and I winced as he began to nip at my skin. I felt my cheeks turn red as Sebastian grabbed my chin and moved my face upwards and to the side to reveal more of my neck. I gasped softly as his nips grew harder and began to hurt._

"_**Claudia," **__Sebastian whispered in my ear as his free hand ran over my body. __**"Forget about that man and come back. You must stop this search."**_

_I shook my head. "I want to know," I whimpered as Sebastian began to bite my neck again, now along with my shoulder as he moved the fabric of my dress off of it._

"_**But what you discover could break you, and you may lose sight of reality."**_

"_What . . . What do you mean?" I panted as Sebastian pulled my dress down even more, exposing more skin to his cold touch._

"_**Come back, Claudia."**_

"_Answer me," I said angrily._

"_**Come back."**_

* * *

><p>"Answer me!" I shouted, awakening myself from my dream. I gasped and sat up quickly in bed, glancing around me.<p>

So it was . . . It was just a dream? It was so vivid.

I blushed, remembering the details. I shook my head quickly and patted my cheeks. Why was I thinking about that? Stupid Claudia.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I whispered to myself.

"Claudia-san, you haven't changed at all-nya."

I yelped and glanced over at the window. I glared at the one sitting in the moonlight. "Cheshire!" I scolded. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that!"

The large feline laughed with a sweet smile before jumping from the window to my bed. Cheshire nuzzled his head against my neck, his soft black locks tickling my face.

"I see you're as affectionate as always," I giggled.

"Nya!" he said happily before moving away and staring into my eyes with his single ruby one.

"Did Alyss tell you to come here?" I asked.

He nodded. "Alyss wanted me to check on you-nya."

"Check on me?"

Cheshire nodded. "She said she saw something coming towards you."

"I see," I muttered. "Did she say what?"

Cheshire shook his head and nuzzled against my neck again. I stroked down his hair and glanced out my room window.

"How long exactly have you been in my room?" I asked.

"A few minutes. You were mumbling a lot in your sleep-nya."

My blush returned. "W-what exactly did I say?"

He shrugged. "It was too grumbled for me to understand-nya."

I sighed with relief. "Well, I'm okay, Cheshire. How Alyss doing?"

"She is growing bored, and impatient. Alice's time must hurry."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked and stared in Cheshire's face once more.

He stared at me, no emotion in his eyes. He spoke coldly, and calmly. "Alice must die to make Alyss happy."

"What?!" I shouted and Cheshire jumped off my bed and stood by the window once more. "What do you mean she has to die? No she doesn't!"

He nodded. "To make Alyss happy, I will kill Alice."

"Cheshire! Don't!" I warned.

He ignored me and jumped out my room window, disappearing in the distance.

"Damn it!" I shouted and slammed my fist onto the bed.

* * *

><p>"You want to what?" I asked Gilbert in a tone that said I couldn't believe he just said that.<p>

"We have to go get my hat!" he said and grabbed Alice and Oz. "Let's go, Claudia! I need that hat!" he ran out the room, Alice and Oz tucked under his arms.

I sighed and chuckled. "Wait for me!"

We road a carriage straight into town, the whole time Gilbert was jumpy and irritated.

"Calm down. I bet you'll have your hat back by the end of the day," I said.

"Yeah, Seaweed Head," Alice added.

"Don't call me Seaweed Head!" Gilbert scolded Alice before turning to me. "And we better have it in the next _hour_."

"Sheesh. Is it that important? Who gave you that hat?" I asked.

Gilbert's cheeks suddenly turned pink and he glared out the carriage window. "T-that is none of your business."

"Hmm?" Oz, Alice, and I all asked in unison and glanced at one another. We just shrugged it off and waited for the carriage to stop. When it did, Gilbert jumped out with Alice and Oz tucked under his arms once more.

"Sheesh, stop forgetting about me!" I shouted and waved my arms in the air impatiently as I stood outside of the carriage.

I gasped, my heart skipping a beat. My stomach was churning, and I felt completely sick. I hugged myself tightly, a strange feeling washing over me. A feeling of being watched. I glanced around me, but saw nothing out of the ordinary, I even glanced into the sky, but there was nothing there either.

"Claudia, hurry up!" I heard Alice shout in the distance.

"Oh, right. Coming!" I called.

* * *

><p>(Sebastian P. O. V)<p>

"That was Claudia," the Young Master stated as we stood in a dark alley.

I nodded, keeping my emotions unreadable. "Yes."

"Who are those people she is with? Such loud beings."

I did not reply. I continued to glare at Claudia's back as she ran off towards Alice, Gilbert, and that Oz boy. She should not be conversing with them. If things continue like this, she will be hurt when the truth is discovered. I need to bring her back quickly before she breaks down.

The Young Master sighed. "Come, we have business to attend to, Sebastian."

I nodded. "Yes, my lord."

I sent one last glance towards Claudia, my heart aching as she disappeared into the distance.

* * *

><p>(Claudia P. O. V)<p>

Gilbert sighed as he face palmed. "How did we get ourselves into this mess?" he asked as Alice and I looked around at the large crowd that had appeared.

"Wow. The people here sure do like an arm wrestling battle," I muttered.

"What's an arm wrestling battle?" Alice asked as Oz explained to Gilbert how we had gotten into this mess.

"Well, it's a skill of strength. Two people sit on opposite sides of a table. Then, they clasp hands and the point of the game is to force your opponents arm down. But you can only use one hand, and your elbow _must _be on the table," I explained.

She nodded, her amethyst eyes full of understanding. Alice chuckled, a smirk appearing on her lips as she began cracking her knuckles. "This will be a piece of cake then. We'll have Seaweed Head's hat back in no time."

I nodded and looked at the opponents. "But it looks like I can't be a part of this since there are only three opponents and four of us."

"That's fine," Alice said as she began to roll her shoulders. "We don't need ya anyways."

I rolled my eyes.

_Ching ching._

I gasped softly. Was that a bell?

_Ching ching._

There it is again. It is a bell. The sound is so familiar. I know exactly who it belongs to, and I really hope he isn't planning on doing what he said he was going to do.

"Cheshire," I whispered.

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"Oh, nothing," I said. "Um, I'll be back."

"Whatever."

I left the arena and followed the noise of the bell. The same bell I had given to Cheshire so many years ago.

_Ching ching. Ching ching._

Damn it. I won't allow him to hurt Alice. He can't hurt her! Alyss can't possible want that!

I wandered into a dim alley, the sound coming from here. "Where the hell are you, Cheshire?" I demanded. "I won't let you hurt Alice!"

"Alice must die to make the princess happy-nya," the cat chain's voice came.

I looked up and saw him perched on the roof of a building, licking the back of his left paw. When he was done, he jumped down and landed perfectly in front of me. His tail wagged slowly behind him as he approached me.

"And if you stand in my way, I will have to kill you too, Claudia-nya."

"Alyss won't let you," I said bravely. "You can't harm me. I'm on a mission for Alyss, you can't do anything to me."

"She will understand-nya," he said, but we both knew I was right and Cheshire wouldn't lay a finger on me.

"Cheshire," I said sternly. "You can't hurt Alice. I won't let you. If I have to fight you, I will."

"I am also on a mission-nya. The princess desires for B-Rabbit to die-nya."

"No! You're wrong! Alyss can't want this. She adores Alice, she would never hurt her."

"You don't know anything-nya," Cheshire said darkly and lunged for me.

I wasn't expecting the sudden attack, and was slammed hard against one of the alley walls. I winced in pain as the wall around me crumbled a bit and rocks fell at my feet. Cheshire had his large paw pressed tightly against my chest, making it difficult to breathe. He brought his face close to mine and glared into my eyes.

"You know nothing, Claudia-nya. You were not there the day everything went bad, and you no nothing of what happened-nya."

"Are you talking about the Tragedy of Sablier?" I choked out. "Cheshire . . . What happened . . . On that day? To Glen . . . To Jack . . . To Alice . . . What happened to everyone?"

Cheshire didn't answer. He released me from his grip, and I took in a deep breathe. He jumped into the air, and before I could go after him, he vanished back to his dimension.

"Damn," I muttered, my eyes still glued to the area where Cheshire had disappeared from.

_Alyss, what the hell is going on? Why does Cheshire think you want Alice dead? What happened during the Tragedy of Sablier?_

I was about to head back to the others, when someone called out to me. Someone I really didn't want to hear. Someone I really didn't want to see. Someone who should just leave me alone forever.

I turned to face Sebastian, and saw Ciel was standing a bit behind him.

"Yes?" I asked. "I'm in a hurry."

"You've become a member of the Reinsworth family," Ciel said and stepped ahead of Sebastian.

I nodded.

"And the Reinsworth are one of the four dukedoms in charge of Pandora, yes?"

"Yes. Along with the Nightrays, the Vessalius family, and the Barma family," I said. "Why do you ask?"

Ciel smirked. The smirk I knew all too well. The one that meant nothing but business, the one who used when he wanted something he shouldn't have.

"I want you to make the Phantomhive family a part of Pandora as well," he said.

"What?" I gasped. "Why on Earth would you want to be a part of Pandora? Do you even know what they do?"

Ciel nodded. "Sebastian has found information for me."

I glared at my brother. "How did you find information on Pandora? No one but people in the organization know about it, and everything is kept very secret."

"I have my ways," Sebastian answered.

I scoffed and looked back at Ciel. "Why do you want to be a part of Pandora?" I asked again.

"I do not like things being hidden from me, and I greatly despise things hidden from the queen. Pandora is hiding from both of us, and as I said, I do not like it one bit. So I want you to make me a member so I may know what is happening. So I can find out more about these so called Chains and the Abyss," Ciel explained.

"Even if you become a member, it does not mean you will find out all you want to know. Besides, can't you just get Sebastian to find out everything about Pandora and tell you?"

"I would like it better if I were in the organization."

"Of course," I muttered to myself. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Ciel. "I was adopted by the Reinsworth family, meaning I am not of origin blood, meaning I have less power than Sharon Reinsworth and her grandmother. I can try to make them accept the Phantomhive family, but there is no guarantee."

"I am pretty sure you can get me in," Ciel said as he turned and began walking away. "I will await your letter telling me everything went well," he said with a wave.

Sebastian glanced at me.

"Why are you not trying to convince him to ignore Pandora?" I whispered so low only Sebastian would be able to hear.

"Because, as his loyal butler, I can do nothing but obey his wishes," he whispered back.

"There are things within Pandora that he can not see. Things that not even _I _have seen."

"And yet you remain loyal to the organization," Sebastian said. "Even though you know they hide things from you, you remain with them. You are such a fool, Claudia."

"Shut up," I said harshly. "They may be hiding things from me, but I can still find out things. And another thing, they keep me away from you!" I reached into the pocket of my trench coat and pulled out the silver pocket watch. "So stop spying on me, and take this back!" I snapped and threw the pocket watch at Sebastian.

He caught it perfectly, like I knew he would. His face was unreadable as he placed the pocket watch back in his pocket and followed Ciel. I glared at the two until they disappeared around the corner. That's when I fell to my knees and let out a shaky breathe.

I clasped my hands together and pressed them against the area over my crazy heart. Damn it all. He still makes me feel like a love struck puppy. And here I was all happy thinking I was over him, but now I see I'm not. I'm still attached to him.

I shook my head quickly and rose to my feet. No. I have my important things to worry about. Alice is in danger, and I need to keep her away from Cheshire.

I ran back to the arm wrestling battle, but no one was there. I sucked my teeth and went around looking for the others. I sensed Gilbert and Oz near by, but now Alice.

"Oi, where's Alice?" I asked as I approached Oz and Gilbert and noticed they were with Oscar Vessalius.

"Ah, Claudia. You're growing up so fast," Oscar said, a large smile on his face. "And into such a beautiful woman too."

"I'm not interested," I answered emotionlessly.

Uncle Oscar turned away, clutching the area over his heart. "Shot down," he said in a choked voice.

"Um . . ." Gilbert and Oz said awkwardly.

"Where's Alice?" I repeated and placed my hands on my hips.

"She wasn't with you?" Oz asked.

I shook my head. "I left during the tournament."

Oz looked around before he looked up at Gilbert. "Claudia and I will go look for Alice."

Gilbert nodded and Oz motioned for me to follow him. I did and we searched the area for Alice.

"Alice!" I called.

"Alice! Alice, where are you?" Oz called as we entered an alleyway, a different one from the one I had been in just moments ago.

Oz and I both stopped in our tracks, our eyes landing on two things that practically yelled something bad had happened.

On the ground was a paper bag once full of apples that were now scattered all over the cobblestone floor, and next to the apples was . . . Emilie. In my gut, I had a feeling of what had happened to Break and Alice, and it was just one word.

Cheshire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song is: Florence + Machine - Rabbit Heart<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	17. Note

**_I just wanted to write a quick note. I apologize for my long absence. I have been very busy with school, gone through some technical issues that I am still trying to get over, and many other things. I will continue this story, along with my others, and I am even planning on writing a new story. However, I first must recollect my thoughts and remember where it was I was going with this story. I am so sorry, but you will all have to bear with me for a bit longer. I will continue writing, I will._**

**_~Alice Michaelis_**


	18. Note2

_**Okay. Another change of plans. So sorry. ^^; So~ I am actually on Wattpad as well as here, and I have actually found Wattpad to be much more manageable than FF and FP. So, I will be converting all my stories over to Wattpad where you all will still be able to read them. Once I am done putting all the stories onto Wattpad, I will make another note, giving you all my username so that you may all find me. Hopefully, by putting everything on Wattpad, updates will happen sooner since it will be easier for me to work on everything. Thank you so much for your patience, everyone.**_

**_~Alice Michaelis_**


	19. Note3

_**As of recently, I have managed to transfer over "Alone But Never Forgotten" and "Sailor Star Guardians" to my Wattpad account. If you wish to read them, you can find me in Wattpad as: Melancholy_Butterfly.**_

**_~Alice Michaelis_**


End file.
